The Return of the Grey King
by manram
Summary: Aaand Siore and Siori! We are here today to read about the story of one Galen Marek, Starkiller and all his titles, much older (spiritually) and his apprentice Mordred and their adventures in one Kuoh Academy! Expect madness at every turn, trolling and all which you can expect! Now, read the story!
1. Chapter 1: the dawn of the King

**CIAO!**

 **Benvenuti in another one of my completely mad stories, this time a crossover between Star Wars the Force Unleashed and High school DxD.**

 **Disclaimer: Madness ahead, continue at your own peril.**

 **Read the notes at the end of the chapter, please.**

 **NOW, LETS START WITH THE STORY!**

 _Galen POV; 20_ _th_ _of September, 2004; ? ; Europe_

" _We will purge this abomination to the Pendragon family!"_

" _For the true King Arthur!"_

" _Revenge against the spawn of the King Slayer!"_

" _Lets kill them!"_

 _It was a Monday, but maybe it was implied by the mood of the people: after all when would people want to kill, maim and violate something as pure as a child if not in the most profane, hated and suffered day of the week created by God?_

 _Why an example so much specific during a all in all beatiful day of september, the twentieth if you want to know, with the sun shining the last summer's warm rays and a gentle wind blowing around the first autumn's leaves?_

 _Because that's what was fucking happening, that's why!_

" _Those runes won't resist for a long, usurpator, and when we will come in, you will feel our wrath!" screamed the head of the mob in front of what could losely be called an house for how much it was closer to an hut, but for just one little, nearly negligible thing: its walls and roof was covered by neat, multicolored and distincted in the form, runes which didn't let pass the crowd in it, who were forced to besiege the little house until those protections would burn themselves out._

 _That time, unfortunately for those inside the hut, was very near._

 _That was why one of the two children inside, a boy who was around ten with short, eyebrown hair, put one hand on the shoulder of the other, a tiny girl who couldn't have been more than five with a messy blonde ponytail and beatiful green eyes, which were now reddened and were glinting for unshed tears which were not trailing down her cheeks only by a tread of will._

 _Which was broken by the soft voice of the boy:_

" _You remain here, can you do that, Mordred? I'm going to care about those outside, then we run away, ok?"_

 _For a second Mordred was sucessful at holding back the tears, but only in that second, then she started sniffling noisely, heavy tears startin going down from her eyes, and, with a tearful tone, she wailed:_

" _Please, don't abandon me even you, big brother!" and hugged him as much tightly as she could._

 _The boy responded to the hug warmly but, after a few moments, wriggled an arm out of it and put his hand on her head and started rubbing it in a very familiar way, starting to rub it._

 _At first she tried to push it away, then the pleasure of this small gesture became too much, and she hugged him tighter than before, while he continued to pet her._

 _After a minute passed in confortable silence, when Mordred was finally calm enough, the boy said:_

" _Do you remember what I said to you when I knighted you, Mordred?" She raised her head, confused by the question, but she answered nonetheless:_

" _That you would teach me how to wield Clarent in a way that isn't like I'm wielding a bat?"_

" _Other than that?" he asked again, with a small smile painting his face._

" _That you would help me become the greatest Red dragon emperor ever existed?" she said, raising her left hand which was engulfed instantly by a red gaunlet which protected from the fingers to the forearm, set with a green gem in the back of her hand, and from it a deep voiced boomed_ _ **[Boost!]**_ _:_

" _Other than that?" he asked another time, faintly amused:_

" _Oh, Oh! That you would teach me cool moves with the Force!" she said, even able to bounce in the hug with stars in her green and red eyes:_

" _You remember what I promised, no?" he said calmly, hugging her closer like a real brother would do to a disraught sister._

" _... That you would have never abandoned me, and that we will be together forever" she whispered, tears remerging in her eyes, touching something on her chest, where green reflection were glinting:_

" _Yes, and that is a promise that I will keep until the end of the world!" he shouted, so much he was sure about it._

 _Mordred said nothing, but she did one thing: going to the tip of her toes, she kissed the cheek of her big brother, and with what could only be called a cocky smirk she said:_

" _Kick their asses, big brother!" The smirk was mirrored by the boy who said:_

" _I don't need a brat like you to say it!" he then raised his right hand and a sheaeted sword flew in it, like magic._

 _It was beatiful. No more adjective were needed or wasted to describe the blue, gold and red scabbard, nor the golden cross guard with blue nor the two hands hilt, with a blue, spherical aventurine as a pomel._

 _So he turned towards the bad-kept door and opened it, letting the outside noises known to him._

 _Noises like curses, insults and death threats._

 _Noises he didn't care about in the slightest._

 _He watched them with a steel gaze, and, with a calm tone and his sword in his hand, he said:_

" _I will give you one chance to let us go willingly_ _"_ _then a bloodthirsty smile made itself known, even if he didn't change his tone: "If you don't, your blood will paint this streets, and the survivors will not be able to wash them even in a thousand of years"._

 _The head of the mob laughed at what he considered jest and said:_

" _Ah! The usurper thinks that he can defeat all of us, who are recognized for our strenght, when he is nothing more than a little child. What do you think about it, folks!" They laughed, but the boy didn't let it faze him for even a moment._

 _The man stopped laughing abruptly and said:_

" _Do you really think that you can defeat us all, the Heirs of the Round table, and above all me, the wielder of the Sword with the Red Hilt, when you are nothing more than a baby? Has the fact of having gained through dark means the sword of the Victorius blinded you with hubris, boy?" and they all started laughing again._

 _Only to be stopped again when behind the boy two pairs of wings came out, the movement creating gusts of wind; the two on his right were eagle's wings of the purest white, while those on the left were bat's wings of the foulest black. The mob was rooted in place by the apparition, but didn't let the fear lead them and prepared to fight._

 _The smirk on the boy's face faded to a neutral expression, and, with an emotionless tone, he declared:_

" _You have chosen your fate, today, and for your choice you shall die". Said this, he closed his eyes, clenched the fingers of his right hand around the blue hilt of his sword, while the left hand around the scabbard, and, while the left side of his face lighted by a bloody red light coming from his chest and his right side by an holy white, he said, with voice of thunder:_

" _ **Show them my path to kingship, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_ _"_

 _Galen's POV, 25_ _th_ _of April 2014, 7 am, Kuoh, Marek home_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-KRUNCH!*

That was how Galen Marek, former Sith, slayer of Jedi, Jedi knight, defeater of several Darth lords, founder of the Rebellion, reborn soul and lover of Juno woke up.

Destroying a cheap (very cheap) alarm clock using the Force, because he can.

Letting that right arm he used for this example of gratuitous violence fall down he blinked from the light that entered from the open window with a gentle breeze and then he yawned, and tried to use the other hand to cover his mouth, but found it bound by something that really didn't want him to move.

Now that he thought about it he couldn't move his entire body for a certain weight on it, and he felt a certain dampness on his chest.

He used the only part of his that he could use and, having grasped the blankets, he raised them with a quick move.

Inside the cocoon of blankets there was a sight that would have made veterans go 'Oooohh' and pinch the cheeks of the person inside.

There were few things more cute than a tiny girl with a red shirt of her brother several sizes too large for her, a mophead of blonde hair going in every direction, the habit of kicking in her sleep and even her drooling on Galen's shirt, creating the wetness he felt, only added to the aura of cuteness.

So much she was cute that even Galen couldn't resist, and started petting her head with a warm smile, and she responded it by tightening her hug, a small smile and a mumble.

All of these things only helped to cement the illusion of cuteness.

Yes, illusion, for if someone started to pay attention to what she was muttering, they would understand this:

"Yeeees, noow that I icked big bro ass erve me or ill plunge my ord deep in ou!"

Even if it was incoherent gibberish, Galen understood what she was dreaming about and stopped petting her, a fact that Mordred immedietly started moaning in her sleep, raised his hand slightly above her and distanced the thumb and the index, and, letting the Force flow though them, a spark was born with a *Bzzt* sound.

His lips morphed into a wicked smile when he put Mordred's nose between the two fingers and made the same thing.

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV, Outside the house_

" _KYYAAAAAAAA!"_

"They are at it again" said an amused Unnamed Old Man to his wife, an equally amused Unnamed Old Woman:

"Yes, but doesn't it warm your heart that they are so close as siblings at their age?"

" _GET OVER HERE AND LET ME CHOP YOUR HEAD, BASTARD!"_

" _You are five years too young to even touch me, girlie!"_

" _DON'T CALL ME GIRLIE *CRASH*!"_

"Are we sure he is going to live this time?" said Unnamed Old Man sweatdropping, hearing the crashes and the screams coming from the two floors house:

"Yes, we are sure. After all he lived through worse, I remember"

" _*CRASH* STOP AND BE A MAN!"  
"I prefer being alive than being a man, thank you!"_

" _COWARD!"_

"Doesn't it remind you of our relationship before we hooked up, Old Woman-chan?" said the man, rubbing his red beard with his hand:

"Yes, Old Mand-kun, it does" replied his wife, smiling lightly, while flicking her eyebrown hair behind her back.

" _THAT'S IT! DRAIG, HELP ME!"_

 _ **[Roger!]**_

 _ **[Boost!]**_

" _It's not fair getting help!"_

"...What do you want to bet if they will tie the knots before the end of the year?" asked the man, his grey eyes twikling at his amusement.

"I don't think they are going at it this year..." mused the woman, her own lilac eyes twinkling like those of her husband: "How about a bet: if you win we do what you want and if I win we do what I want?"

"Deal" they shook their hands for sealing their deal.

" _CLARENT..."_

" _No, stop Mordred, I'm sorry, but don't do it at ho-"_

" _BLOOD ARTHUUUUUR!"_

" _WAAAAHHH!"_

"*Sweatdrop* can I retract my bet?" asked the man, now starting to regret taking this bet, seeing the buiding shake

"No, sorry Old Man-kun, but I will win this!" she said, pumping her hand up and making her... _volouminous_ breasts jiggle up and down, then she regained her composture and said in a serious tone:

"Now we can't remain here, we have to go to... _observe_ our daughter and make sure she doesn't get into troubles"

"But I don't want to use my powers again!" cried the Old-man, with two perfect lines of tears going down his face.

"Come on, even I don't want, but you don't see me moan about it!", and they started walking towards their destination, but...

" _You want a good spanking Mordred, eh? Then I will give you a good spanking!"_

" _Wait, wait, big brother, don't-*SPANK*AHHH!"_

" _Sorry, I couldn't hear well, did you say sorry?"_

" _Fuck you *SPANK* AHI! Ok sorry, sorry!"_

Both the Unnamed couple sweatdropped and the man, after a few moments, said:

"Good riddance that they have a bounded field which doesn't let mundanes sense what happens inside their property".

"Yes, dear, good for them. Now move, chop chop!" she said while dragging her husband away, letting Galen give his punishment in peace.

 _Galen's and Mordred's POV, fifty minutes later, on the way towards Kuoh Academy_

" _I hate you"_

The exclamation from his little sister was music to his ears, as it could be seen by his smirk widening behind his cigarette, who he was smoking eagerly.

"No, I really hate you. Now I have to sit for hours with my ass on fire!" Mordred repeated, rubbing her cheeks through her shorts, who are under her short skirt, which, for Galen and Mordred, is a bit too much short in its shortness **(NDA: The use of the word short is** _ **completely**_ **casual)**.

So now, while normally under the skirt the female students would only have panties, they decided to put another layer of dress between the two.

Unfortunately for Mordred it bothered her already sore buttocks.

Fortunately for Galen it was hilarious seeing her rubbing her bum; it was really worth it nearly risking (ergo not being even nearly touched) by the blast of Clarent only for seeing her troubled face.

He exhaled the smoke from his lungs, and seeing her keeping rubbing the sore part of her body, he lost it and started snikering:

"Don't chuckle at me!" she ordered with all the autority of a wet kitten. But Galen was able somehow to follow her order. In fact he started laughing, no more chuckling at her:

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" she screamed, trying to punch him with the hand not engaged in carrying her school supplies, but he sidestepped it and continued to laugh between a puff and the other, always avoiding the punches and the case blows from Mordred.

But his good start of the day was soured when a voice made herself known behind them:

" _Oh my, it seems that Rascal-san is bickering with his sister again"._

The two turned and had two different reactions to the person who talked: Mordred sighed, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, while Galen made a face like he sucked an entire tree of lemons.

Who was this woman who could make Galen, a so much even-tempered fella (pffff), go so sour for only be-

"Hello you too, Gremory-babbon-san" he replied, rudely interupting the author while he was writing, and inhaling his cigarette.

The girl only smiled at him, her own turquoise eyes clashing with his eyebrown eyes, while his expression remained a firm grimace. After a moment of silent confrontation between the red haired smiling beauty and the crew trimmed delinquent until the girl talked first:

"Oh, good, it seems Yankee-san now know a bit of good manners! Has your sister taught you another trick, like 'Shake'?". Galen only raised his eyeeyebrow, exhaled the smoke from his lungs and said:

"I didn't know that your servants taught how to insult, Princess, I thought they only taught you how to pass air through your mouth uselessly and look high and mighty"

The girl stopped smiling and folded her arms under her impressive bust, and responded in kind:

"And I thought you didn't know anything more than treathen other students, Black Prince of Kuoh, so we are even".

A tick mark appeared on his temple at the use of that hated nickname, a fact that made the girl smirk again, showing her white teeth.

But the retort of Galen didn't make wait itself, in the form of a smartass sentence:

"And I didn't know that your brains was still in your head and didn't go to your false Cow Tits!"

"What did you say is false!?"

But now lets focus on the one in the sideways, who was mildly annoyed by the quarrel going on before her, which happened _every fucking day_ without skipping it even one time in two years, three weeks and four days, and with this it was the fifth day they did this little routine of theirs. She counted them, praying that for even a day they would stop, but in vane.

Maybe God was dead if He didn't answer to her prayers, which would help both her, her schoolmates, the city of Kuoh, Japan, the world and even God Himself, because one who is all-knowing couldn't resist for that long disturbed by those two.

Then she heard the mature voice of her fellow sufferer-senior-friend, Akeno Himejima:

"Ara ara, they at it again, it seems. Good morning, Molly-chan, how are you today?" she asked in a polite manner, smiling in a way so much elegant that she felt humbled to see it.

Oh yes, she knew it was false as Judas, but it was a very pretty smile nonetheless. She smiled at her and said:

"Oh, nothing diffent from usual, Akeno-sempai, with the difference that today I got my ass handed harder than usual by my big brother in a spar this morning". It's a bit of an half truth but she would never say to anyone what really happened. Not to anyone.

"Ara, should I then punish him for harming my little cute kohai?" she said, her smile becoming a bit wider, and her fuchsia eyes becoming a shade darker than before.

" _I said that your breasts are false, Silicone Valley!"_

" _Grrr, shut up, third rate Yankee!"_

Mordred shook her head both at the 'insults' going on between her brother and her other, more childish, senior, and to the question made by her friend. Akeno pouted at it and asked with a pleading voice completly wrong with her body:

"Really?"

"Really. Leave your sadistic sentence at home, Perv. It was only my damn fault that he punished me, I did something very wrong at home, I deserved that" replied Mordred, looking a bit annoyed at her action.

The 'forbidden move' being her use the Clare-blast in the overground floors of the house and not in the rune covered and magic fielded basement, where it would be more secure to use, and for using it when her big brother was so damn close to her. The punishment, even if she hated it, was deserved, because she couldn't always survive only using one of her two aces, above all if she used them when they needed a lot of time to be used.

But she hated it, a lot.

Akeno smiled at her and wiggled her index to her in a 'no-no, bad child motion', and reprimanded with a good natured tone:

"Naughty naughty, Molly, you can't be a bad child, you have to control that your brother behaves, not the contrary!" Mordred turned completely towards the Senior and stated:

"Hey, my brother isn't that bad!" Akeno only giggled and pointed behind Mordred's back.

She turned again and promptly facepalmed at the sight of her big brother and the childish Senior staring one to another off, with sparks flying between them and flames high as the sky dancing in the background while growling at each other, all the while small puff of smoke got out from their ears and, in galen case, nose.

Mordred slowly slid off her hand, and asked in a slow and hushed tone:"You take care of Rias-senpai while I deal with my idiotic brother?" Akeno nodded and both went beside their companions, who didn't notice them, too entranced in their own little world made from petty insults and witty comebacks, and...

Pinched their ears.

No, you didn't missread, they pinched their ears, the ears of the Princess of destruction and of Starkiller, like they were two little naughty little children.

They even whined as children, it wasn't normal!

Rias was the first to complain about the harsh treatment her friend was giving her:

"AHIAHIAHI! Leave my ear now Akeno!"

"Ara ara, can't do Buchou, we have to go to school, remember?" chided calmly Akeno, while dragging her towards the school.

With Galen it was the same tune from a different voice:

"LIVEITLIVEITLIVEIT NOW!"

"Nope!" replied a cheeky Mordred, grinning from ear to ear, her green eyes twinkling for the mirth and basking in her little revenge for what happened that morning.

Mordred continued her little revenge until her associate had brought the woman-child to the other end of the street and turned to the left, an other way to go to the Academy, then she let go her press to the ear, letting her brother rub the sore ear, all the while moaning at his misfortune.

He then looked at her angry and asked:

"Why do you do this every morning?"

"Because every morning you get in a pissing contest with Rias-sempai about who can insult the other the most using shitty insults that even a middle-schooler would laugh at" answered Mordred hotly, trying to convey her annoyance towards this play-acting which happened every day of every week of every month since two years ago, making every morning _very_ irritating for her.

She loved her brother in every way possible, but she knew that he had his vices, like being a jackass.

"And don't light another cigarette!"

Smoking like a chimney was another.

"Oh, come on! I don't even risk my own health with my sword's regeneration, so why in the name of the Force should I stop? Is because you don't like it, because if it is I will start smoking during our spars!" asked Galen, his tone amused at the annoyance of his little sister.

See? Jackass at his finest, Ladies and Gentlemen.

Mordred groaned and started walking faster towards the school, followed by Galen who sported a victorious grin.

After a few minutes of this rush they were in front of an enormous, sumptuous red and white building, with four floors, a black roof and a splendid marble fountain in the forecourt. Two equally big buildings were sit in the other two sides of the four-sided square, with the fourth being used as a frontal entrance, where the students (most of them females) were entering while talking amicably one-another, flanked by two girls of the student council who were staring at them with a calm and professional look.

Those two girls were Tsubaki Shinra, Fuku-kaichou, or vice-president for all, of the Student Council, a tall, bespectaled girl with long flowing black hair coming down to the knees, while her most striking feature being her heterochromic eyes, violet and eyebrown, while the other was Momo Hanakai, treasurer of the Student Council, a girl with wavy, silver-coloured hair which flew down till her shoulder blades, with two bangs which came over her chest, and her eyes were of a very light shade of blue.

Both were on the top twenty on the grades graduatories, both were third years in the Student Council, both were objectively beatiful.

' _Both have big boobs!'_ she could hear her big brother saying in her head, if only to get on her and their nerves.

Ah, and both were Devils.

But now lets continue with the narration!

The two girls turned towards them, and a look of intense annoyance was immedietly upon their faces.

' _Aaannnd Big brother is going to be hated by more figures of authority. Yuppie!'_ thought Mordred, her lips lifting slightly.

Shinra talked first, her tone frosty:

"You can't smoke, Marek-san".

"Not even an 'Hello' or a 'Good morning', Tsuba-chan? I thought that you loved me!" replied Galen, not caring about the 'don't smoke' part, and being a troll like usual with figures of autority, making Shinra gain a tick-mark on her temple.

Mordred sighed again and facepalmed, hiding a smirk which bloomed up istantly, watching another usual morning routine, more welcome than the other, unfold in front of her.

She called it 'The Trollion of the true King'.

Hanakai smiled darkly and said:

"Students can't smoke by school rules, you know?"

"Sorry, snowflake, but I'm over twenty so I can smoke by this country rules, AND I'm not inside the school, you know, Mo-chan?" said Galen with a sharp smirk, looking at her, continuing to smoke.

Now there were _two_ very irritated girls in front of them, upping the score to six council members of the now eight this week alone.

Mordred started trembling behind her hand, with tears of mirth pooling beside her closed eyes, trying to not laugh at their glares.

Attempt which became _much_ harder when the 'threats' restarted when Shinra talked in a scolding tone:

"Nevertheless, it would be in your best interest to follow those rules if you want to continue to attend this prestigious school. If not there will be consequences".

"What, you will put me in detention for an action done outside both school walls and school time, while we are still in time? Or maybe try to make me join your little club of guards, like you did the last two years? Or maybe So-tan" cue desidered shudder from the two girls:"will do another lecture between school hours? Please, I'm all ears" finished her brother, even putting his hands behind his ears and bowing to their height, his smirk becoming more predatory than before.

Maybe he was going overboard, but it was always funny seeing the prim and proper members of the SC shake in anger before him, unable to do anything because they would be in the wrong, if he put out his cigarette before entering, like he always did. It was like the time before his reincarnation, only in a much smaller scale.

But he did it above all because it was funny, thoughts mirrored by Mordred, who now had to phisically restrain from laughing by putting her fist inside her mouth and biting it deeply with her sharp teeth, using the small amount of pain this action made to not laugh her ass off.

There were a lot of similarities between the two (adopted) siblings, and one of them was their disregard of autority.

But Shinra didn't let this response upset her (much), unlike her less experienced companion, who was now trying to not attack the man, but tried to heroically complete her threat and make it so that he would be threatened, something no-one in the current and in the pasts SC was able to do:

"No, you would probably face suspension or expulsion if you continue with your behaviour, Marek-san".

The two siblings stopped for a moment, then another, then another once more.

Then they burst laughing.

And not a small laugh, which is easy to subdue, but a boisterous, side aching laugh, which had Mordred leaning on the much bigger frame of her big brother to remain upright, while the other was laughing his head off, leaning on his knees, with a bit of tears going down his cheeks for how much he was laughing, and making his cigarette fall on the ground for how much he was amused.

The other two were more than a bit baffled by the scene in front of them, and this incredulity made them remain silent at those two unruly big children, above all the older one, who, instead of being terrified, was laughing heartly at it.

They had to wait another minute before those two would calm down, and another one for them to retake their breath.

After he was able to talk again, Galen said, rubbing away the last tear from his eye and with an ear to ear smile:

"Damn, it was a very good joke, Tsuba-chan, but you are forgetting something, you know? Like if I was expelled from this school for an, after all, a minor infraction of the school rules, given my age, the school would not only lose the two of the best student by the exam scores it ever had, but it would even lose the rising star of the kendo club, who was the champion of the middle school national tournament of that sport. Then you have me, the bet scorer in the last two years in this school, even beating your president, So-tan" cue another shudder:"Much to her chagrin. If I'm expelled, Mordred will likely follow me" Mordred nodded while her smile became mor shark like:"and if we two go, the school will lose two of her most pride students" he stopped talking, leaving two very confused girls who with baffled expressions on their faces were alternating looking the one to the other and looking at the damned Black Prince of Kuoh.

Then his smile morphed into a wide grin, and, stepping on the now nearly burnt-out cigarette, he walked through the two now dazed girls and started going to the school, followed by a still grinning Mordred, his back glared by the two now enraged girls who now knew that they were made fun of again by him for the umptenth time only this year.

Then he stopped, turned his head sligtly, his smirk still in its place, and said a last line with a light, playful tone, which, despite his playfulness, would have made the blood in the Devils'veins ice:

" _And, after all, I'm not the only one breaking the school rules, you know? I know of this little group of girls working part time, after all..."_

Then he started walking again, putting himself to the side of his little sister again.

He didn't see while leaving the two Devils with their backs so stiffened that they could be mistaken with a table and used to eat upon them and their eyes so wide that could be used as plates for the mentioned table, while her skin became so white that between it and a cloth there was no visible difference.

But both him and Mordred could feel the astonishment in their hearts, which made them smile even more mischievously while they entered in the main building, mingling with the little crowd of students who were entering.

Well, maybe it was more accurate to use the term _sorrounded by the crowd_ than _mingling with it_ ; the students were talking in whispers behind their back, pointing and gossiping about the _Black Prince of Kuoh_ and his sister _The Woken Dragon_.

Teenagers and their inability to make cool monikers aside, the two adopted siblings were in the center of the attention like every morning, at the same level as the Devils who attended this school.

A few have even tried before to come close and talk to them, both females and males, but a well placed glare by both of them had made them reconsider their courses of action, and, after a bit of glaring around, they were left alone, which let them stroll in the school's passages like they owned them.

Unfortunately there were still some young men who thought that they could score a date with a younger girl, while said young girl's big brother was at her side.

Who in their right mind would try in this endeavor, which is normally not recommended even with normal humans, lets not mention if is Galen the brother.

So who in their right mind would try to do this idiocy?

"P-p-please Marek-Sama d-d-don't kill m-m-me!"

"Oh, who talked about killing? I will _only_ relish upon your torture, your death would be a problematic trouble for my objective, you know?"

Ladies and gentlemen, before you have half of the most stupid and pervert group ever created in this school, the Pervert Duo, formed by two low examples of the most basic sub-human instincts.

Takumi Matsuda and Nakakuni Motohama.

Two of the most stupid, brash, noisy, morally reprehensible people she had, knew and will know in her life.

They were under _her_ only for a very simple reason, which was because they didn't try to hurt her brother.

But one of this duo was more a pain in the ass than the other.

 _Fucking. Sexual. Harassing. Paparazzi. Matsuda._

Because when the first thing one say to another in the morning is 'you're the most beautiful loly in this school, will you go out with me' is annoying.

But when, after that is said, seeing him being threatened by her big brother was a very satisfying thing, which made her warm and fuzzy inside for a reason she knew too well.

 _ **[It looks like the boy has his tongue sharp as ever, hatchling]**_ pronounced a deep voice inside her head, making her twitch a bit, a fact that, even though it was a slight tremor, was picked up by Galen who chose to not interfere and contuining his big brother task.

Destroy every less than virtous boy who dared even look at his little sister.

 _ **[But he is as oblivious as ever, right?]**_ continued the deep voice, with a tone that could be considered amused

" _Shut up, Draig"_ answered a slightly ticked off Mordred, her only external sign of annoyance being a twitch of her eyeeyebrow.

 _ **[No, I won't! He destroyed us again this morning, and he didn't even use his sword! My pride as a dragon shall not survive longer this humiliation!]**_ continued the ancient dragon, his deep voice taking a tone too much similar to whining for her tastes.

" _Shut it! I know that he wiped our asses, but you don't hear me moaning about it!"_

It's interesting to note that all the while this little conversation between a 5 feet girl and a hundred feet big, red and angry soul of a legendary dragon went on, the tongue lashing that Galen was giving to the pervert had drawn a small crowd.

 _Literelly_ a small crowd, formed by only one tiny girl, who was more than a good foot and half shorter than him, with messy white hair which went down to her shoulders, and was looking at the scene in front of her with two emotionless hazel eyes, while munching on a very big (face dimension big) new yorker cookie.

No, wait, there is another adjective needed to describe this scene:

She was looking _extremely interested_ at the scene in front of her, much like a kitten would look at her mother killing a prey.

Her name was Toujou Koneko and she and Galen had a...strange relationship, and lets live them at that to return to the serious conversation between lizard and tomboy...

 _ **[You moaned at it and don't refute it! I felt through our bonds]**_ said the abashed dragon to his now atomicaly red faced wielder, who mentally shouted:

" _ZIP IT!"_ the dragon didn't zip it and continued in and experienced tone:

 _ **[I can understand how you want to mate with your chosen one, Hatchling, but you always have to remember this:]**_ he took a sharp intake of breath, while Mordred cried internally, the muscles of the arms contracting and her heartbeat quickening:

" _Don't you dare say it, Draig. Don't you dare..."_ she could feel the millenias-old dragon smirk while he said:

 _ **[You have to be on the top and not in the bottom, after all you're a dragon AND my wielder, so, while I accept him as your mate, you will have to do it this way]**_ _._

Outside of this _serious_ conversation, the tongue lashing Galen was giving to the pervert didn't weaken in time, but became stronger:

"S-s-stop, please I beg y-y-you, Marek-sama!"

"Oh, so Scum wants to be given a little bit of mercy after what he did. But I know what you are, Mr Sexual harassment paparazzi" the last words were said with a grimace, like he would be dirtied if he even spoke those words.

The poor boy, finally understanding that he wouldn't find pity within the three years older boy, turned towards the white hairde girl, and begged:

"Please, sweet Koneko-chan, save me!"

She looked at him for a fraction of second, stopping munching at her cookie, she rised her tiny fore-finger and pointed at him.

The boy looked at her hopeful, praying for a miracle from the angelic Koneko-chan.

The tiny girl's eye twitched, then, with deliberate slowness, she passed her fore-finger on her troat.

The boy became white as a ghost.

Then she said, with a monotone, soft voice:

"Die, pervert".

Cracks started appearing on the boy's body, which colour was now as white as marble.

Even Galen was a bit baffled by the strangely extreme answer given by the normally impassive little Devil, but he only shrugged, stored the information for later use, and put a demonic (not devilish) smile on his face, and opened his mouth.

The words that he was going to say died a premature death when a leg appeared at his side.

That same leg gave a lead kick to the wall section at an hair breadth from the pervert's head.

Cracks appeared to the wall, with unsettling noises coming with their formations, showing the strenght behind it, and how much Matsuda would be screwed if it did connect with his head.

The other three people turned towards the one who did this free act of violence, and found an heavy breathing Mordred, who was muttering:

"Shut up".

Matsuda finally understood how the things were going, figuring out that the only one who didn't want him to die was Galen himself, and, making a manly shriek, which was remarkably similar to a girl crying in distress, he run off, leaving little white clouds in his wake.

The smallest and the tallest students turned towards the retreating form of the pervert, one openly amused while the other with the same emotionless face, even though Galen could feel a small tingle of gratification going on under her facade.

Then they returned looking at the form of Mordred, who still was breathing heavily.

Then she turned face to face to them, smiling sweetly, and said:

"It didn't happen".

Koneko nodded, probably used to the antics of her class-mate, but Galen raised an eyeeyebrow, amused, and asked pointedly, smirking:

"What didn't happen?"

Mordred glared at him, and was probably preparing an angry retort, but then...

*DRIIIIN*  
He was literally saved by the bell, which sound allerted the students to go into their classes.

He looked at his wrists, like there was a watch there, and there wasn't, and then messed her hair, saying:

"Well, I have to go. Remember to do your homeworks!" and he runned to the stairs towards the third floor.

She was left alone, blinking at the spot where her big brother was, then huffing she started going towards her class.

All the while talking with her partner about her 'homeworks':

 _ **[So today we discover if a monkey became a**_ _ **glorified bat, uh?]**_ said Draig through her mind, and she nodded slightly, answering with a small smile:

" _Yes, and finally this is my first mission that big brother has ever given to me! It's not like destroying monster or Strays around the town, but he trust me!"_

 _ **[...You know that he trust you, right? He loves you more than anything, even risking his life more than once against those who ought to hurt you, Hatchling. Even against the white one, and his wrath when you risked to become a slave is well known, as those now dead souls can testify]**_ said Draig calmly, the respect he felt for the boy shining through his words.

" _But I don't want to stand behind him like a fucking princess! I am his first knight, I should be the fighting for him, not the opposite!"_ she said with a scowl appearing on her face, her green eyes reflecting her internal turmoil while her steps became nosier than before.

 _ **[And you won't. Didn't he say, when he gave you this task, that you now could fight the entire number of one of those 'peerage' alone, without using my powers? He is proud of you, Mordred Marek, and trust you with his life. This one and the one before.]**_ then Draig, after saying this last line, became silent again.

Mordred was able to calm down her emotions only thanks to the fact that she knew she would be able to use them that afternoon, while trying to destroy her Master. But what made her truly peaceful was the feeling of warmness on her chest, where she kept her simbol of being family with her brother.

So much she was focussed to her thoughts, that she nearly collided with the closed door of her class, the 1-A.

She sighed in annoyance while a scowl took its place on her face, and, grudgingly, she put the hand on the pomel of the door and opened it noisely:

"Marek-chan, you shouldn't arrive always barely in time! You can't let your brother's bad habit rub off on you!" said the prof- _sensei_ with a sterne voice and a severe expression.

Which immedietly faded to a much more fearful one when she glared at the old coot, annoyed at the free shot he did to her brother.

She plopped into her seat, which was right beside the window, and strated rummaging at her case for her book of history, preparing for three and half long, boring and needless hours.

Then she noticed the lack of something, something extremely noteworthy.

Noise.

She raised her eyes from her case and saw that all the class, included her prof- _sensei_ , was watching her like hawks.

She stopped rummaging and, with a gentle tone that promised retribution if they didn't follow the implicit order, she said:

"Sorry, could you please stop looking at me, you are making me feel uneasy".

All the people but one stopped staring at her and looked immedietly forward, not daring even stray their gazes towards another direction.

All but one Koneko Toujou, who was still looking at her inquiring from the desk beside hers.

Mordred whispered at her, raising an eyeeyebrow, while the prof- _sensei_ was starting the roll-call in the back ground:

"What do you want, Koneko? Is there some matter? I someone harrassing you, 'cause if so they will have some broken bones at the end of the day".

The tinier girl said nothing, but pointed at her stomach, her eyes shining a bit, along with a bit of drool going out of her mouth unconsciously.

Mordred groaned and rubbed forehead, now frowned, with her eyes closed, and then said, opening her eyes and looking at her:

"So you are asking me to give you my lunch, uhm?"

She nodded a bit, her eyes gaining a watery appearance, she bowed slightly forward towards her, while her stomach growled quietly.

After she ate that monster of a cookie.

She groaned again, and, after a second of concentration, said to the little, begging girl:

"I think big brother has packed more food in his packed lunch for you alone this morning. Thank him later"

Koneko's back immedietly straighted up, her eyes became filled with mirth while she pumped her fist under the desk.

Mordred noticed all this, and, with a sigh, she leaned her head on the book, while the prof- _sensei_ continued to drone through names _sooo slowly_ , saying the complete name of a student, waiting until they said 'Hai, [surname name] present to the lesson, sensei!' and then he wrote it on his school register.

IT. WAS. MADDENING!

And for her, who hated doing nothing, it was even more maddening!

Having nothing to do, she pulled out the symbol of being in the same family as her brother, admiring it and being happy like the time she received it, around ten years before: it was made from a green crystal in the shape of an half-moon, and at the center of it there was a rising, three pointed spike, with the central one being used as a holed point for a silvery chain to pass through it.

It took three days of her flames, which even when she just had awakened her gear were hotter than a blast furnace, and of very delicate Force manipulation on both their parts, but mostly on Galen's back, to shape two normal crystals which, after the ritual, became naturally attuned to the Force with both of them.

As both the crystals resonated with both of them, like they were part of them themselves, Galen added another tiny detail nearly at the end of the ritual, which would have probably passed to most of people.

She turned it, and she passed her thumb over three straight lines which assembled a rough P.

For a lot of people it would be a blemish on an otherwise splendid jewel.

For her, who knew exactly what it meant, it made her smile delighted every time she looked at it.

It was a norse rune, Wynn, which had several meanings: Joy; hope, harmony.

Family.

Oh, it was useful in its own right, making sure that her dragonic aura went straight to Galen, who could destroy nearly everyone who wanted to control the Boosted Gear, a decision they both decided to make after that fucker tried to slave her.

But the real reason it was there was to recognize her more formaly than a forged document as Mordred Marek, the apprentice of Galen Marek, current wielder of the Boosted Gear, partner of Draig and not as Mordred Pendragon, descendant of the Knight of Treachery and user of the Corrupted sword Clarent.

But she learned that her new big brother was a slave driver and a troll while training.

"Marek Molly-chan?" then the voice of the old coot cut trough her thoughts, reminding her of the cursed name that her stupid big brother used as an alibi while she was there.

Seriously, Molly? How much was he high when he decided 'Oh, I think the name Molly is fucking perfect for you', and now she couldn't even change it!

It made sense change the name Mordred, too much of an alert for the Supernatural world to not investigate, but Molly?

She raised her hand without even moving her head and said:"Here!" without even using the whole formula that the _sensei_ (she finally got that right) wanted the entire class to use every morning.

She heard a sigh but nothing more, then, after a few (or more than a few) moments, she heard the next name on the register:

"Nimura Ruroko-chan?"

"Hai, Nimura Ruroko present to the lesson, sensei!"

' _Found her'_ tought Mordred, and she prepared expanding her senses to the Force to understand if her fellow class-mate became a Devil, and if it was positive, what piece she was now.

' _It will be a piece of cake'_ she thought grinning, while the crystal shined a bit, sending green reflection around.

She would rock her first mission, and then she would destroy her brother for having her do this stupid mission!

 _Rias's POV, twenty minutes earlier, Occult Research Club building, Kuoh academy_

"It's my win again, Kiba. Let's start another one".

"Please, Rias-sama, I undestand that you are angry for some reason, but can you let me at least last ten moves before you destroy me like usual, please? My pride can't take anymore hits" pleaded her ever courteous Knight, Kiba Yuuto, the only thing out of place in his usual friendly face being the continuous twitch of his right eyebrow.

"No. Another one" said an authoritarian Rias Gremory, who, with proven movements, sign of a deep experience in this field, reset the pieces, taking the white ones for herself to make the match as much quick and brutal as possible.

Strange adjectives to use with the dear old chess, but strangely fitting.

But when she grabbed her pawn to start another carnage, a melodious voice revealed itself:

"Ara ara" said an amused Himejima Akeno, looking at the slaughter of the poor knight's pride from the sidelines with a _much too pleased_ smile:"Isn't this a bit too much Buchou? I know that you have a lot of tension about your situation with Galen-kun, most of it being of the sexual kind, but you can't take it out on poor Kiba-kun!" Notice that she isn't that much scandalized about the coping mechanism her King was using.

The pawn which Rias was moving was completly pulverized by her grip, leaving behind only the base and sawdust as a memory of a once very proud (and very expensive) piece, which dured the great age of two months.

Rias turned slowly towards her Queen, a shadow on her eyes and a creepy smile on her lips, and said, with an amicable tone:

"Did I just hear from you that I would like to fuck the Scum, Akeno-chan, or did I just misshear? Because I think is the latter, don't you agree?"

Akeno immedietly nodded without trying to tease her more about it, fearing for her safety.

She was sadomasochist, not suicidal, after all, and she knew when to stop and avoid to become the target of the ire of her friend.

Then Rias felt someone pull the sleeve of her uniform, making her turn towards her adorable Rook, Toujou Koneko, who was giving her a new white pawn to use.

The King smile turned more genuine when she took the piece, using the other hand to pet her head.

The little Nekoushou let her do it for the new local record of ten second, without changing a bit her expression or uttering a word, until the little Rook got out of the petting, took the last cookie she had to eat, and went to the door.

Opening it she said softly:

"Good day, Buchou, Pervert and Pretty boy" and went out, leaving two very confused people who were 'playing' chess and a very amused Pervert.

Rias turned to her Queen with a quizzical expression, and asked:

"Where did she get the habit to use nicknames?"

Akeno smile turned uneasy, her instinct to be sadistic being balanced by her instinct to live, but, in the end, the masochist part of her mind won the (small) cautious part of it and she said:

"I think it was caused by the fact that now she is eating with Marek-kun during lunch, and he prepares them only for her".

Rias blinked one time, then another, then, when the information sunk in, an angry, demonic red aura circonded her.

Then she talked, her voice warped by the energy going around her body:

" **Oh? So the Scum now wants to fang my sweet and young Koneko? To corrupt my little kitten? To spoil my little girl? I will chop his arms, make him boil from the inside out and then evirate him, making him eat those little, disgusting parts which will be cut. Then...** "

"Then I would probably say to calm down, Rias" said a composed voice from the door, stopping Rias's rant midway and making the three Devils in the room turn their head towards its direction.

The owner of the voice was an attractive, bespectaled girl, who was as tall as Akeno, with short black hair styled in a bob cut, violet eyes which didn't show any particular emotion.

Her name was Sona Sitri, or, as the students knew her, Souna Shitori, the student's council president and heiress to the Sitri family, Prince clan of the 72 Devil Pillars.

Or what remained of them.

"After all" the stoic girl continued, a small smile appearing on her lips:"We can't have my rival unable to continue his good work at matching me, can't we?"

The aura, which when Sona entered the room disappeared, returned ten-fold, making the room much hotter and her two Servants sweat profusely.

Then a bulb turned on in Kiba's mind and he asked in a kind tone, even though he was in front of a nuclear power station in meltdown:

"Sona-kaichou, do you have something to talk about with Rias-sama and Akeno-Fukubuchou?"

Sona nodded at this, still looking with a small smile at her best-friend/rival rage, so Kiba took his leave with an _extremely_ polite tone:

"Then I will go to my class, have a good day, Kaichou, Rias-sama, Akeno" and, despite being followed by a betrayed gaze from his fellow Servant, he went out.

 _Kiba's POV, outside ORC building_

"I don't know if I should curse Marek-sempai's name for making Rias-sama angry every day or if I should thank him for getting her so lively in the morning" wondered out loud Kiba, making his way towards the main building for his class.

"After all before Rias-sama met Marek-sempai she wasn't so much lively, but if she continues her chess matches my pride will be none existent by the end of the year" he continued, starting to rub his blond hair with a hand while thinking about it.

"Good heavens!" cue head splitting headache:"I don't know how should I consider him" he shouted with a loud voice, thinking that there wasn't no one around.

But there was someone around. Someone who was very perverted, very shrewd and _very perverted_. Did I say she was a pervert? Good, she is.

Her name was Aika Kiryuu. And she misunderstood what Kiba was talking about faboulously:

' _So Kiba-kun is confused about his feelings with Galen-sempai, uhm? Oh, the fantasies about this pairing are overwhelming me! Maybe I should go to the MRC (Manga Research Club)'_ then, with a small trail of blood going down from her nose, she started walking towards her destination muttering about 'Seme' and 'Uke' and 'Black and White pairing'.

Kiba wouldn't know what he unleashed until it was much too late.

 _Rias's POV, ORC building_

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SIDE WITH THAT SCUM!"

"Because, even though you are my rival in Devil matters, he is my rival in school matters" replied calmly Sona.

"IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

When Kiba left the building, Rias exploded, moved by her jealousy for HER rival/best friend, who just said that the only person she didn't like in this school was her new rival.

Sona continued with a calm tone, sitting with the back straight in a steady posture, her intentions betrayed by her smile becoming just a bit more mischievious:

"But his grades are better than yours, right? So he has beaten you in that field, ergo it makes sense that he is my rival in that, no?"

A giant bronze boulder with a 3rd carved on it fell upon Rias head, who, despite her rising depression, was able to rebuke:

"Even you have worse grades than him, not only me!"

A bigger silver boulder, this time with a 2nd carved upon it, fell onto Sona, but she, unlike Rias, didn't flinch but smiled even more, beatific.

Which was a strange sight if it was made by a bona-fide devil, but lets continue with the story.

Sona, still smiling like a nun who had a divine vision, talked to her friend in a soft tone:

"You know how much our status is obstructing, no? Everyone treat you like you were a child to be pampered or like you were a puppet to be used, never like a simple girl. Even our parents, before we were even born, found proper to sell us to pompous children for political alliance. Something that we had and have to fight against everyday".

Rias averted her eyes, looking to the floor and resting her forehead on her hands, thinking about the situation she was still in with that pig. While Sona, thanks to her talent in chess, was able to slip out her engagement, she wasn't so sure of her ability in the game to use the same strategy.

It was a hopeless hole the one she was in.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, which was clasped reassuringly, and, when she turned toward its owner, she found Akeno with a concerned face, asking silently if she was okay.

She put her hands on hers, shook her head, and turned again towards Sona, who now was on her feet, on the right side of window which looked towards the new school building with the same smile, her eyes hidden by the sun reflection on the red-mounted glasses, and, after a few seconds, she continued her riminescence:

"Do you remeber what we said when we came here our first year?"

"... That we would have a fresh start, without anyone knowing who we are or what we are?" said uncertain Rias, trying to remember their expectations when they first came to the human world alone with their peerages, without their families servants breathing on their necks.

"Yes. Finally we wouldn't have the burden of having to be perfect ladies even with our friends and comrades, with our own families, nor we would have to worry about being set on a pedestal by others. AH!" a laugh, so sarcastic that hurt to hear it, was the break in the monologue, which was ended after a few second, by a no-longer smiling Sona with a tone so soft that even without their augmented senses the other two Devils would have missed it:

"How much were we naive then..." and stopped talking, only looking at the school with an unreadable expression

Rias remembered that week: it was the first week of their first year, and they thought that, being their renown non-existent here, they would finally be treated like normal girls. During night-time they would have done their first contracts, yes, but they would have been treated normally nonetheless.

Then the first week passed, and their dreams had a messy death. Not only they were given nicknames (at the time were 'The Crimson imouto' and 'Ice princess', no points if you can guess who were the two who were given those), but these things weren't the worse things which could have happened. For Rias.

After all, she already had the members of her peerage with her who were able to help her, her fame became of someone you could come if you needed some help and, while she didn't like the fact they put her on an arranged marriage, she loved dearly her family and her family loved dearly her in return, treating her Servants like they were their own children. And she was away from 'him', so better this way.

But Sona Sitri only had Shinra Tsubaki to help her, and even the queen had her fair share of problems, so it was all put on her shoulders alone to bear, her fairly strict personality and keen mind was misunderstood as being completely emotionless, someone who should be admired at distance, and her relations with her family but her sister, who, while loving her even more than Rias's brother loved his own sister, and that's saying a lot, wasn't always with her for very understandable reasons, were cold at best after her smart way out of a loveless marriage and even before they weren't what you can call an happy family.

So she passed her days like they were nothing more than school, Student Council meeting, chess and contracts, school, Student Council meeting, chess and contracts, school, Student Council meeting, chess and contracts. Countless times, without changing, without a net of friends to fall on who wasn't already in bad situations themselves (her and her engagement and Tsubaki and her acclimating to being a Devil), so she was alone.

She hated how much colder Sona became in that period, and tried to do all she could to help her, but all was in vain.

Then the Rascal came in the picture, after they were given the results of their mid-term exams...

 _Rias POV, two years ago, outside class 1-A, Kuoh Academy_

" _Come on, Sona, rethink about it!"_

" _No, Rias, like I said I will go away from here after the results are given" said the calm voice of Sona to her friend, while walking down the passage towards the board with all the scores of the first year._

 _Rias shook her head frustated and repeated as hotly as the first line:_

" _There must be something that could help you reconsider this!" Sona stopped, turned towards Rias and said, her voice detached:_

" _If someone has beaten my score, then I will remain here, if not I will go, deal?"_

 _Rias didn't know what to do, because she knew she wasn't accademically gifted as her friend, but the little hope that someone did better than Sona was better than the surety of her going away._

 _They walked with heavy hearts to the board, each step echoing in the uncomfortable silence that downed on them after the declaration done by Sona._

 _It was for that reason they were able to hear the incredulous voices from the outside:_

" _How is that possible?!"_

" _How did he do it?!"_

" _Wasn't he a repeater?!"_

" _How is it possible to get so much points?!"_

 _At the last exclamation the two young Devils stopped for a second, and then they continued walking towards the voices._

 _They opened the door to the outside, and, noticing a not so small crowd in front of the board, put outside for the sheer number of students in the academy AND to sate the pride of the young Devils._

 _It was an important thing for them, after all._

 _The crowd, seeing them, divided itself in two halves, make a corridor not unlike the water of the Red Sea in front of Moses._

 _The two first years walked forward in the direction of the board with a '1_ _st_ year High school' _on it, and looked at the upper part of it, knowing already that they were there. And they found their names written in cubital letters, always for 'the pride that need to be sated' reason:_

 _5_ _th_ _:Himejima Akeno._

 _Rias looked towards her Queen, and found her making her 'Ara Ara' laugh without stopping, with one closed fist which, trembling, covered her mouth, a shadow that covered her closed eyes and from her other hand's fingertips sparks burned without reason._

 _But above all it meant that someone was able to beat one of their group, even with all the advantages they had. Incredible._

 _Sweatdropping, Rias turned again to the board and looked at the name above:_

 _4_ _th_ _: Shinra Tsubaki._

 _She could feel the glare Sona was giving to her Queen, and smell her sweat, but, instead of turning towards her she continued her climbing to the first place, searching for the name of the one who beat their Queens:_

 _3_ _rd_ _:_ _Gremory Rias._

 _Oh. That f****r beat even her, hm? It would be fun to hunt him down for the insult he just did to her, making him squirm under her fury._

" _2_ _nd_ _: Shitori Souna?" asked dumbly her friend, her glasses now askew and her eyes wide, followed by her mouth, now agape._

 _Even Rias was incredulous, but in a good way: after all Sona had made a bet just before and, even if it was something made on the spur of the moment thing, her honor wouldn't let her back down from her words._

 _It was perfect! Now she had to find him to congratulate with him for beating Sona and then hit him for having beaten her._

 _Then she read the first name, and a grimace took its place on the before pleased face of the young girl, who murmured, distraught:_

" _Did it have to be him, really? Satan, why him?"_

 _1_ _st_ _: Marek Galen._

 _F**k._

 _She could even hear him gloating, under the murmurs of '2_ _nd_ _Shitori Souna' made by Sona._

 _Oh, wait, he was gloating, at a point not so much away from her in the crowd, with no-one looking at him but her and his little sister:_

" _Molly, pay up!" said the Scum to his little sister, the two wearing respectively the High and the Middle School uniforms._

" _No, not here!" said the little sister, shooking her head to emphasize her point._

" _But you did that bet, did you not?" remarked the Rascal with a grin._

" _Yes, but..." tried to answer back the little girl, in vain._

" _And wasn't a term of the bet that you would do it immedietly after seeing it?"_

" _Yes, but..." another time she tried, another time it was all for naught._

" _So you have nothing to moan about, and you should do it, am I wrong?" said the Rascal, his grin becoming one ear to ear, while she could feel the smugness coming off from him._

 _Rascal._

" _Okay, okay, I will do it. Get here" the little girl said in the end, and, with a furious blush, she hugged her big brother and, with a timid voice, she said:_

" _Good work, O-onii-chan" The much bigger man snickered at her words and started rubbing her head, at first producing noises of dissent from the tiny blonde, but she didn't let her arms go down and, after a few moments, she could see a little smile lit up on the tiny blond face._

 _Then the Scum asked, with a teasing voice:_

" _What did you learn now?"_

" _I will not say it" answered immedietly the green eyed girl, not moving a bit._

" _Oh, come on! I only want you to say that I was right at saying that I could bomb at this exams!"_

 _She noticed to late that her friend was now moving towards the Rascal, who now had his back towards them, and it was still to late when she noticed that her was now tapping his shoulder with her finger._

 _He turned, making his sister get out of the hug with what could be losely called a pout, in the direction of the much smaller girl with an interrogative expression, but when he noticed who she was his grin became a bit wider, and, with a calm voice, he asked:_

" _What can I do for you, Shitori-chan?"_

" _You and me. Chess match. Half an hour from now in the Student Council room. Don't be late"_

" _Oh, and what could Souna-chan do if I arrive late?" asked the Scum, his tone becoming teasing with every word he uttered:"Maybe use whips like the rumors say? Or maybe chains? Or" and this time he bowed so he was directly beside her ear, and whispered:"Or maybe you will use plugs? Because, if so, I will have to respectfully decline"._

 _Rias and Molly were both red, luckily being the only one to hear those words in the crowd, too much taken in their incredulity for the results, but Sona wasn't moved by this, and said icily:_

" _Don't call my Souna-chan, and don't come late"_

" _Do you perhaps prefer Sou-chan or Shi-chan? Or perhaps you prefer a more childish one, like So-tan?" he said, his unbearable grin not living his face._

 _Sona at the last one twitched, a fact which was noticed by the Rascal, if the glinting in his eyes was of any indication. Sona, a fact worthy of respect, tried to not make show her hatred toward the nickname (an useless effort because even the little green eyed tomboy was now grinning at her), and said again, in her icest tone:_

" _Don't come late"_

 _The annoying young man only blew a raspberry at her, and started walking inside the building, followed by his little sister, both openly grinning and talking elated between them._

 _Then musings from Sona made her turn toward her friend._

 _She shouldn't have done it._

 _In the place of the normally serious, steel-walled girl there was a grinning demon, only waiting for its prey, which continued repeating 'I shall have my revenge'._

 _Rias decided that day that she hated Galen Marek a bit more than before._

 _Rias POV; present; ORC building; Kuoh_

"...And then I will try to make him join the Student Council" Rias, too caught up in her memories, didn't notice Sona was now sit again on the couch and was talking to her until she had finished, and, intelligently, said:

"Uh?" Sona sighed at her friend inattention and repeated slowly, making sure Rias both listened to what she was talking about and understood the gravity of the situation:

"It seems that Marek-kun has done his little weekly ritual against my subordinates, and that he will have to go to the Student Council for another 'lecture' about authority from me, while trying to understand how did he know about my servants doing their contracts"

"Couldn't we just, you know, make him forget than boot him out of the school?" asked Rias, hopeful.

That hope changed in slight annoyance when the melodious giggle of her Queen came out, followed by her equally melodious voice:

"Ara ara, is Rias that much disturbed by her attraction with Marek-kun that she would distance herself from him? No, you can't do that Rias, but if you want I can lent you some of my _toys_ ". Notice that while all was said with a voice as sweet as honey, her face was flushed a bit and her breathing was a bit quickened.

Rias shuddered at the word 'toys' and her friend expression, because she knew how much was spent by her friend for her 'hobby'.

Then heard Sona talking again, who or didn't understand or, more probably, didn't let her Queen words distract her, and answered her question:

"We can't have him expelled for having done nothing, Rias, after all we still haven't made expell the Pervert Duo" she made a grimace at the name, but it was quickly changed to her normal expression:" or more people who have made far more damaging actions both to the school or to the students" The kendo club for one:"and him possesing a Sacred Gear seems to make him immune to memory alterations. As you know" she ended, narrowing her eyes.

Rias whistled innocently at the accusation, not looking at Sona's eyes.

Lets just say that her week that time had been very stressful and lets live it at that.

Sona didn't let the innocent act change her course, and continued:

"And I want him in my peerage in the next future, after all someone with his wit is always useful to have around"

"What?!" Sona was stopped by the red-head's exclamation, which was followed by a:"Why would you want him in your peerage?!"

"Because he's clever enough not being beaten by me every time I have challenged him".

Rias stopped immedietly, back straight, and Akeno put her hand over her mouth, to cover a small 'Ara-ara' coming from it.

"Wait, so now you are engaged with the Scum? I knew that he was shrewd, but how did he do it?" asked Rias, her expression now showing only horror at the notion:

"No!" answered Sona, her retort coming a bit too strong for her tastes, this coupled with a bit of red dusting on her cheeks.

Then she regained her composture and repeated:"No, he didn't beat him. He has always been able to stall our challenges, making them last until he had to go out, making them all draws. But today" and she slid her glasses back, making the light reflect on them, and a devilish smile took its place on her lips:" **I will make him kneel before me** ".

Rias only deadpanned at her, thinking that her friend was pumping herself up for nothing, while her Queen sweatdropped at the now chuckling bespectaled girl, who now had a dark blue aura sorrounding her.

Then a bell was heard from outside, signaling the oncoming lessons.

Sona stopped her creepy laugh and, after coughing in her fist to try to unmake what she just did, and then she got up:

"I have Council's matters to take care of during the first hour. I will see you two later in class" she said, and started walking out of the room. When she gripped the golden pomel of the door, she stopped and said:

"Rias, I know that you don't like him, Satan allmighty, even I didn't like him, but in you situation I would still try to recruit him. I will not be angry if you recruit him, knowing what you are going through, if you let him join my peerage after that. But please, don't let you personal feelings make you forget your family" said this, she went out of the club.

Rias stared at the place where Sona was, her mind now back to what was her most impending matter, trying to think ways to solve it without having to be helped by the Scum, ways to save her future, her honor, her...

Then she felt an on her shoulder, holding it tight, conveying a feeling of trust and support.

She turnede towards her Queen, who was smiling gently at her, and, with her musical voice, she said:

"We are with you in every case, Rias-sama. We were, we are and we will fight with you against everything will try to divide us".

Those were simple words, after all. But they were enough to make her decide.

After all there was her Servants, her peerage, her own _family_ 's future was interwound with hers, and she was dumping one exploitable resource for her own foolish pride.

It would have to end now.

She got up so quickly that the chair where she was sat fell on the floor, and, with a confident smile, she thought:

' _I will have to do all the possible to make sure that my family will not be enslaved, even the things I don't want! So prepare, Scum! I will recruit you!'_

The she remembered one innocent, tiny detail:

She didn't have a good relationship with the Scum.

At all.

It seems it would be much harder than she thought.

 _Galen POV; 12.00 a.m., roof of Kuoh Academy_

' _What the fuck is happening today!'_

It was one long day for Galen Marek.

It started like normal, with the Devil he had as prof reproach him for coming five minutes after the bell rang, he not paying attention at him/her (he still wasn't sure of the Devil true gender, for some... big reason) and sitting to his sit.

He should have noticed that his day would have sucked when the big-breasted idiot didn't insult him when he sat in front of her.

He should have noticed when, after the prof gave them the test and he gloated about it with the stupid behind him, she didn't rise to the bait, but he looked at him with a calculative look.

He _fucking_ noticed that his day would be horrible when the less annoying devil he knew, without counting the little cute thing that was Koneko, challenged him again in a chess match.

 _Again._

And if he didn't accept he would have detention with the ... she-male? Yeah, she-male, for the ruckus he did in the morning, and he didn't want to be in the same room as the she-male, even if he knew that the bespectacled girl wasn't aware of the true race of their prof, because if she was one of the two Devil owner of the city, which were one of the most prideful race in this world, then she wouldn't suffer having someone else more powerful than her in the same city.

The less we talk about the spoiled princess, the better.

So now after the lunch break, at the place of a boring lesson he would have to find other, strange ways to make them draw.

He wouldn't make her feel the glee of making him play chess how it should be played, after all, and he wouldn't lose and being part of the Stuco not even in a thousand of years.

And yes, he was that petty.

There was the little rumor that she would be engaged with the one who beat her in chess, but she wasn't that good in playing chess to do it safely, so he dismissed it as only a rumor.

Well, she was the only one he had played against, but his point remained.

And he could use the match to control the other new member, a Genshirou Saji if he wasn't wrong. So maybe it wasn't going to be a waste of time as usual.

A yes! And the red-head was continuing to make a hole behind his head, making this day even more annoying than the usual!

And finally he would be freed from all of this crap!

...For the grand amount of time of forty-five minutes!

He hated being a jerkass, sometimes, but those times were outrageously outnumbered by the fun he gained by being said jerkass.

He sighed, closing his eyes, and letting the cool mid-spring wind lull him, while the rustling of the leaves made the scene really peaceful, he leaned against the wired fence.

He could maybe take a nap, for only a bit...

*Clang!*

This pious hope was destroyed when the loud clanging of the metal door against the wall, making him open one eye and notice the two little forms, the blond pony-tailed one being his little sister, while the one behind her, with her white short hair, was the 'School mascot' Koneko Toujou.

Had he say how much he hated nicknames?

"We are here, big brother!" the loud voice of Mordred was heard over his casual thougths, smirking at him like she knew that she had shattered his 'nap time'.

Scratch the 'like', she knew that.

Galen sighed, and tiredly raised and waved his hand, followed by his even _more_ tired voice:

"Sup Molly, Toujou-chan".

Molly pouted what in her mind would be called a scowl, while she sat next to him, taking out of her bag her perfect made (by him) lunch, humphing.

He closed his eyes, putting his right arm on his eyes to cover the warm light of the sun, trying to take as much rest as he could, after the long he had.

Then he felt a light tapping on his left shoulder, which made him open that side eye and look at the seemingly impertutable of the little Koneko.

Seemingly because if someone looked closely at her one would see that her eyes would subconsciously look at his bag, where he had his lunch, that her breathing was a bit quicker than usual and that she was swallowing more than the norme.

She wanted his lunch. She wanted it badly.

Why did he share it with her two weeks before? Ah, yes, because she looked like a miserable little wet kitten and he felt a bit of piy for her, and she was the first one of the first friend Mordred did.

Or a miserable little wet Devil, take the one you like the most.

But since that day, he had to to double the amount he usually did for breakfast only for her, and she was more than happy to eat for two.

And if he didn't, he would be the target of the most powerful weapon a cute girl could use:

The puppy dog eyes.

Like she was doing now, for example, with her eyes opened a bit bigger than usual and a bit lucid, and he could feel her emotions, as muffled as they were.

Pleading was with them.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he opened his bag and took out two _bentos_ , perfectly anonimous but for one thing.

One of the two was as long as his forearm.

He gave that monster of a lunch box to the tiny girl, and, while taking the other and showing his back to her, he said:

"I hope that you like english breakfast, because if not we-" he stopped talking when he turned agains towards her, and saw that she was already wolfing down the lunch using chopsticks, having already finished a good quarter of it.

He looked at his right and a similar scene was done by his little sister, who had a portion not so much smaller than Koneko's and was devouring it with gusto using the fork.

He looked at his lunch, at the juicy sausage, to the crispy bacon, to the buttery scrambled eggs, to the delicious grilled tomatoes and mushrooms and the fragrant toast and those little pleasures that were the beans in tomato's sauce.

He raised the mighty tool which was the fork, chooser of the nourishment which would become the fuel for his powerful muscles and incredible powers.

Not his mind, it was empty unfortunately.

But when his fork was upon the first piece of juicy meat, another clang was heard, and when he raised his eyes, he saw the smirking form of Souna Shitori, looming over him like Darth Vader in his first memory.

He raised a eyebrow, and asked curious, hiding his little worry in the appearence of the little StuCo President:

"Why are you here, So-tan?"

"Oh, Marek-san, you know why" she said, without losing her good mood (?), rather he saw her smirk becoming more predatory in appearance.

"No, I don't know why and I don't want to know until I've finished what I'm eating" he answered, knowing perfectly what she was talking about but trying to stall as much time as he could.

His lunch was at stake, he couldn't let himself be abducted for a chess match!

The Devil started walking in their direction, her smirk becoming fox-like and violet eyes flickering in an unnatural way, making him wearier than before.

Then she took out from the left pocket of the corset a piece of paper, and gave it to Galen, his lunch now forgotten.

It's interesting to notice that while this tragedy was happening, the two first years were wolfing down their food without giving an ounce of attention to him or his now raising depression.

Because in that little, innocent looking piece of paper there was an equally innocent reminder: that if he didn't go with Shitori-san to the Student Council room _now_ , he would have detention with the prof.

He didn't fancy the idea of being in the same room of an Ultimate-class Devil, even if he was in the lowest bracket power-wise, so he would have to go with Souna and leave his well deserved rest and eating in company of the only member of his family and a friend who whas close to them both.

But there was one last hope for this poor man, one last thing that needed to be saved!

"Can I at least take my lunch?" he asked, pitiful.

The smaller third year smiled down at him, smiling like a child who was given a toy that he wanted at Christmas, put her left hand on his shoulder and, with a beatiful voice, she said:

"No, you can't" then she patted his head, continuing: "Now come with me, you have a match with me waiting for you" then she started walking towards the inside of the school, leaving behind a disconsolate Galen, leaving the door open for him.

Galen wanted to cry. He really, really wanted to cry, but he only sighed and started to put in order his lunch box, but a little hand took his when he was closing it.

Rising his eyes he found the green eyes of Mordred looking in his, her lower lip trembling in a silent plea for his food.

"No" he said calmly, not letting the cute factor waver his resolve.

The trembling became stronger, and little tears started pooling at the sides of her eyes.

"No" he repeated, but it was clear that his resolve was now cracking.

A little tear went down her cheek, and she said, in a pitiful tone:

"Pwease, big bwother, can you give me your lunch?"

"UGH!" Critical Hit! Evasive manouvers strongly advised.

But when he turned to evade the visage of his little sister, he found the _identical_ visage upon the little(r) Devil, only that he could see two white years pressed on her head.

Death of the PC! Do you want to respawn Y[ ] N[X]

He raised his eyes at the cloudless sky and, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, he gave his, no, _theirs_ lunch to the waiting, greedy hands of Mordred, while mumbling about unfairness of the fair sex and things like that.

Then he got up with a sigh, dusting his uniform while glaring at the now two very satisfied first year girls who high-fived each other, one with a big smirk and the other with only the smallest upturn of her lips.

He sighed again, and said to the two:

"Enjoy the meal that you have so wrongfully gained, Devils, because my vengeance will be swift, cruel and delicious". The two blew a raspberry at him as answer. He laughed at them, and started walking to the door.

When he opened it and started entering, he waved at them and said:

"Remember to say hod the school goes today!"

"Yeah, yeah, now go!" answered Mordred, already wolfing down the lunch he prepared for himself with Koneko only nodding between the bites.

He laughed again, and then the door closed with a *Clang*.

 _Galen POV; a few minutes later; Student Council room_

"You know, I will never understand why the school gives you so much budget for your room".

"Because we have to control unruly students like you, Marek-san" was the answer from a calm Shitori Souna, or Sona Sitri as he found out during his researches.

High class Devil, extremely gifted magic user with sub-par phisical abilities, highest affinity with water, one of the most powerful ever born in the Prince demon Clan of Sitri, one of the remaining 33-no 32- demon clans of the Devil side of the underworld, after her older sister Serafall Leviathan, formerly Sitri.

She probably was here in the mortal plane in search for peerage members, using the Student Council as a cover to study and recruit students with above average abilities.

Probably the same was doing Gremory, but with much more disappointing or alarming results.

"Well? Please take a sit, Marek-san, so we can start". Said the younger girl to the young man, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He took hold of the only chair opposite to her, which was _accidentally_ in the middle of the U made by the sumptuos black desks, made using ebony, probably from the Sri Lanka only for its price.

Then there was a splendid couch on the side, perfect to snooze on it, in front of a _at least_ 65in tv, one of the last models he thought miditative

The chairs weren't nothing to scoff at either, so soft that was like being on a cloud and making him want to take a nap...

"Please, Marek-san, can we start the match?" asked a collected Souna, her face the perfect example of a deadpan down to the T.

So Galen made a thing worthy of an older student in front of a younger.

He blew a raspberry at her, coupled by putting his indices in his ears.

Really mature and classy for you, Galen.

All the members of the StuCo didn't even bat an eye to the childness of the young man, now used to it by the many, _many_ times he baited them using that childness. Being successful every time he did that to them but their Kaichou.

Wait, all _but one_ didn't even bat an eye. Because one Genshirou Saji wasn't as calm as the other members of the StuCo by the behaviour of the man in front of him.

Rather he was pissed by it.

And made the first of the _many_ mistakes he will do in front of him.

He rose to the bait like a fish:

"Who do you think you are to be like that in front of Kaichou, bastard!".

Galen didn't even contemplate him, but stopped his acting and raised a eyebrow to Souna as a silent 'Really?', and Souna only shook minutely her head, in a silent way to convey her exasperation.

Galen turned towards the blonde boy and with a smirk he said:

"This is what we call foreplay, boy! If this is your reaction to it, it will be fun to see yours in the main course!"

"I'm going to beat you up, Yankee!" responded him with the face red for his anger.

But Galen didn't show any alarm in front of the grey eyed boy, gaining even more anger against him, and, while the only other male in the room was continuing to insult him, he looked at the other people inside:

' _It seems that Nimura and Tsubasa are out today. Pity, but fortunately I have one of the new members inside the room to control, and Mordred will give me later at home the information about the girl. Lucky me today, it seems'_.

Then he heard the stern voice of Souna:

"Saji, stop": Those two words were said with such autority by the girl in front of him that even Galen was mildly impressed by it, and made the lesser unruly male in the room sit down again, with a... scared? Yes, scared expression on his face.

Then he turned again towards Souna, whose face was as stony as everytime they started, but this time it was different form the others:

the chessboard was missing. And, for how much he was focused on his thoughts, he didn't notice this not so little detail.

While he was starting to articulate the question about the missing chessboard, he felt a slight pressure behind his head, followed by steps noises behind him.

He turned.

And then his head was sandwiched between two breasts. Two _bountiful_ breasts, to be precise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Marek-kun" said a soft-voice, which betrayed the regret that was as false as Judas:"Could you please don't move? I'm carrying something a bit expensive, sorry".

"Mmpph, mt pphh" the young man answered through the breasts of Kusaka Reya, Bishop of Sona Sitri, his eyebrow twitching a bit at the situation he was in.

Again.

He could feel the steam going out from the ears of the other male, while said male jaws hit the desk noisely, and the giggling from the other girls in the Stuco, but he only waited for the girl to set up the board.

If Souna wanted to play like that, let her do it, he thought.

"Ok, now you can move" said the same voice, and after that he could talk clearly again, and the first word he said was in the sarcastic tone he could muster:

" _Thanks_ ". The eyebrown haired girl only made a small wave with her hand, and returned giggling to her sit to do her StuCo tasks.

Galen turned again towards Souna, and this time he voiced:

"Really?" Souna lips morphed into a slight smirk at the question, and she said:

"Consider this a payment for the last time by Fate"

"I only took off the blazer!"

"And this was an unfortunate accident. Now, you are the white, start please" and she pointed at his pieces, made from a type of ivory he was sure was older than he was, while hers were made from an ebony darker than the one of the desks.

Then he started observing the chessboard, the squares divided by narrow blu lines, probably made by using lapis lazuli, and the squares themselves were a bit worn-out by the use. He took up one of his pawns, and started staring at it intently.

There were a lot of methods to meditate. Some prefered to use the dumb way, link the indeces and the thumbs and sit crossed legged while oohmming, others prefered to simply sit with the eyes closed in complete silence.

He was used to focus on the colors and above all to the emotions laced with them.

And he needed to be closer to the Force to examine in detail the new member of the StuCo, it could be a knotty matter if he was someone with even a quarter of the potential of Mordred.

It was highly unlikely, but he didn't want to be found without pants on, but he didn't want to be in the StuCo in the near (or far) future.

So, time to stall time!

"So, how did the day go?"

"If you are trying to gain some time to make the bell ring for the lessons, I have this" and she took out from a drawer a sheet of paper and she gave it to him, her smirk still in place.

He took the paper and started reading it, and at every word he grimaced more and more, until he put down the guilty sheet and, rubbing his eyes, he said:

"You are a Devil, you know?"

"Thank you, Marek-san, now you can't go away until the match is done. Now, it's your move" she said, her little smirk still in its place on her lips and her violet eyes were sparkling with mirth, and he could feel the amusement in her mind.

It really made simple and beatiful his hobby of being a jerkass, so now he would troll her while examinating the other idiot in the room!

So, first he made a simple, innocent question, tilting his head a bit and using his most innocent tone. Which was very much like the one used by politicians, but it was his most innocent nonetheless:

" _How do you win in chess?"_

Sona stared at him, her smirk now gone and replaced by the coldest look he has ever seen since the first time he was challenged by her, and he could feel the temperature drop around him.

Oh, he knew how one could win, but maybe he could use what she said at his advantage, if not he would only need to cheat a bit.

The Force was just that much useful.

"What do you mean _'how do you win in chess'_? Please, elaborate" she said calmly, which was betrayed by a spasmodic tick of her eyebrow and her thoughts, which were mostly:

' _FUCK YOU! YOU PLAYED AGAINST ME FOR MORE THAN SIXTY TIMES, MADE ALL OF THOSE TIMES DRAW, AND_ NOW _YOU ASK ME HOW YOU WIN! I WILL PERSONALLY BRING YOUR ROTTEN SOUL TO HELL AND TORTURE IT, AND THEN-'_ at that moment Galen shielded at best his mind to the connection to the Force, now only the emotions and scattered words like 'Fucker', 'Son of a bitch', and even 'Chains' in the middle, which made him smirk a bit more.

Oh yes, how much he liked to be a jerkass! Now he needed to be a bit sneaky to examine the new bat, while making the match last long enough to complete the examination.

It's interesting to notice that all the people inside the room but Saji didn't do nothing and continued their work, so much they were used (and were _being_ used) to Marek's trolling.

And, while Souna was starting to emit some energy unconsciously, he concentrated to the task in hand and expanded his sense to the Force, focusing on the now irritated male.

' _Uhm. Pretty dark energy there, but not overly so, so he is Reincarnated'_

"Ah, right, I have to make sure your king can't move anymore without being eaten, right?" he said, snapping his fingers, while starting his probing with the Force.

Souna calmed down a bit at that, and said, gnashing her teeth:

"Yes, Marek-san. Now, move the piece"

"Ok, ok, no pressure please" and he moved his first piece, making the match start.

He moved his pawn in D4, move immedietly countered by Souna's one in E6.

' _So now you are a Devil for how much? You seem to be in the darker part of the room, so you aren't just a transfer which came here after being recruited some time ago'._

Galen made advance his pawn in D4, while Souna advanced hers in C5.

' _Lets see how much pieces you are worth...'._

While focusing on the new Devil, Galen made his horse hop forward in F3, while Souna ate his pawn in D4. But Galen wasn't focused on the match:

' _Oh! Four pawns, not bad! Lets remember about this boy...'._

The horse Galen had just moved now stepped on the eating pawn in D4, so Souna decided to call her cavalry, making it move in F6.

' _If I'm not wrong he was an ex delinquent, not someone so gifted to justify so much pieces'._

Galen moved his other horse in C3 while wondering about the other male in the room, who, like all the people in the StuCo, was completely focused on the match, and above all the next move of Souna, which was to move her bishop in B4.

' _And I can't feel any mixed race inside him, so he wasn't a supernatural being before being turned into a Devil'._

Now Galen decided to make his only moving foot soldier move further, to E5, while Souna flanked his horse with hers in E4.

' _So he has inside a mildly powerful sacred gear'._

Galen's Queen decided to move and, with a long slide she came in G4, while Souna cavalry attacked and won over Galen's one in C3.

' _But which one of the thousands?'_

Now the Queen, after a charge, won over a poor black pawn in G7 making it fall over and, as a respone to this increbible action, Souna moved her rook at the side of her King in F8.

' _It feels too powerful to be one of the common ones'_.

Galen made one of his pawns advance in A3, while Souna's Cavalry retreated behind the bishop in B5.

' _And that aura is familiar...'_

And Galen pawn, with an incomensurable courage, attacked and won over the bishop in B4, but Souna used an opening and attacked his last knight, killing it.

' _Very much like Mordred. Without doubt weaker, but dragonic'_.

Now Galen's bishop appeared in front of Souna cavalry in D3, while Souna decided it was time for her queen to move in B6.

' _But which one of the hundreds of draconic ones? Lets dig a bit more deeper...'_

Galen other bishop was ordered to move to an advanced position in G5, while Souna knight flanked it in F5.

' _It feels a bit like a...eddy? No'_

But Souna put the knight in a position in which it would have been beaten by Galen's bishop, which did exactly it moving in F5, only for being immedietly obliterated by his black counterpart in the same position.

' _It feels like... Force Drain? A much weaker Force Drain, maybe?'_

Galen did a castling with his rook and his king, making the rook go in D1, while Souna moved the queen in G6.

' _Ok, only to be sure, lets probe a bit deeper...'_

Galen's pawn advanced further between the enemy line, moving in E6, while his black counterpart moved in D5.

While all the StuCo was deeply focused on the match, Saji felt a slight headache coming, but he dismissed it in favor for the match in front of him.

' _Oh. Ok, his defenses are laughable at best and horrendous at worst. Now lets investigate...'_

Galen tower, bringing destruction on the battlefield, crushed into Souna's pawn in D5, shattering it, and Souna tried to delay the unstopable by moving her horse in C6.

' _Right, now lets see if I can...What the Force?!'_

While moving his pawn in E7, an horrible migraine hit Galen, making him fall roughly on the table and his vision go black.

 _Galen's POV, ?, ?_

" _It was a...good date, actually very good date, Marek-kun. So good that I'm sorry to ask this." said an apologetic young woman with long, black hair and beatiful violet eyes, in front of a fountain inside one of the many parks of the city._

" _Which is, Yuuma?" asked Galen, while putting his right hand into the pocket of his leather jacket._

" _Would you please die for me?" and two black wings sprouted behind her, and this, coupled with her looks maturing, revealed to the world her real identity._

 _Galen only smirked while his hand circled around a metal cilinder, and said, secure:_

" _I'm sorry, but you will not be my executioner today"_

 _Galen's POV, 12.50, Infirmiery, Kuoh academy_

"Uhg... I hate when it happens" said Galen, feeling a pulsing pain at the side of his head and a confy feeling from where he is laid. He looked around, and found that he was on a bed with greend drapes around it, shading the place he was in, and he could smell the antiseptic and the disinfectant in the room, making him recognize this room:

He was in the infirmery. Yeeeeugh.

Feeling the dull pain again, he made the most normal thing one could do in this case:

he touched the lump.

And he immedietly regretted it:

"Fuck! Why do I have a fucking bump on my head!"

"Two things, Marek-san: one, if you could please lower you voice inside the sickbay it would be very much appreciated" a calm, femine voice was heard from outside the drapes, making him turn towards the owner of the voice and notice a girl profile behind the curtains, which had what he thought was the sun light behind them.

And that sun light hit him when they were opened, making his pupil clench seddenly with...uncomfortable ends:

"CHSHHH" he _hissed_ to the sunlight, covering his eyes with his hands and turning to the other way, like a child when a mother come to wake him up the first day of school.

Then he felt the curtains closing again, and a cool, soothing sensation the lump.

An ice pack. Ahhhh, this is Heaveeen.

"Now how do you feel, Marek-san?" asked the voice again, making him open the eyes and stare into the ones of Sona Sitri.

' _This is Hell, not Heaven!'_ he screamed mentally, now completely aware of his surroundings and freaked out because he has had a _fucking Force vision in front of an entire peerage!_

The one good thing was that he wasn't in some kind of seal, but it could be a simple trap around.

Not that something done by _only_ the Devils in this school could have stopped him or even Mordred for that matter, but if they called their family...

Keeping his usual upbeat behaviour while he thought he was in more a bit in trouble, he answered:

"Oh, much better! Thank you, So-tan" she shuddered involuntarily and Galen, despite his anxiety, smirked a bit at that:"But why I'm here? I was destorying you before feeling slightly dizzy and then BAM! I'm here". The girl, after having regained her composure, answered calmly:

"You fainted, probably due a drop in your sugar count, and I have brought you into the sickbay with the help of Yura-san and Genshirou-san and, while I was searching for an ice pack you woke up. You fainted only for 10 minutes, if you were to ask that". These words made Galen internally cheer for the relief they brought, because, while the fact of not being bound was relieving, he didn't sense any lie or half truth in her words

"Ok, then I have a lump now because I knocked with my head the table, right?" said Galen, now only talking to sate his curiosity.

Souna averted her gaze from him and, realigning her glasses, said a bit too quickly:

"You hit the desk a bit too hard and, for how much strong was the hit, you got a bump".

Galen only stared at her deadpan, and then, with an equally dry tone, he assumed:

"You made me hit with a wall, right?". Souna didn't answer at the question, but he could see, even at the limited light that filtred through the courtains, her cheeks redden slightly.

It didn't give him much hope about how much his body was handled well. With a sigh, he started getting up, pressing the un-blessed ice pack on his lump, but he was stopped by a little hand with a _damn strong_ grip, which pushed him again on the bed.

He looked annoyed at the girl, but the glare she placed on him was _nearly_ enough to make him stop his tries

Unluckly for us, it was only nearly enough and not enough to don't do it, because he immedietly doubled his efforts to get up, making the younger Devil put her other hand on his chest and glaring at him.

Just to make things clear between us, it was the 'I am gonna kill you if you continue' glare, made by an angry female which raised the efficacy of it three folds.

So Galen's decision of going against it was or a very brave or a very stupid action.

More the former, because he knew that his sword magic would soon come to heal him, and it would be too much dangerous to heal his lump in front of a Devil.

So he asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm:

"Why aren't you letting me get up, So-tan? Haven't the lessons started, and isn't our holy task as students going to those before mentioned lessons? You know, boring to death and all that cancan, that type of lessons". But Souna wasn't even a bit peeved by the tone of her class-mate, and, with a calm gaze, she answered:

"You just woke up from a faint, and it was recommended by the nurse that you should be resting for the rest of the day, so remain there"

"But why are you here and not the nurse, if she is _so much_ concerned about my health?" he stressed out the so much for how much he was annoyed by the situation and trying to make the young Devil get out of the room before the restoration began.

He could already feel the magic starting to cure him, and he didn't want to remember how a Devil reacted to the power of his sword.

"The nurse is at the gym to control the state of the Pervert Duo after they were caught peeping the girls of their class while they were changing to the PE uniform, and I volunteered to remain here in her place" she said, and Galen felt a bit sorry for the two, but remembered who that morning tried to hit off with his little sister.

After that the thought of the two being beaten black and blue put a little smile on his lips, and he asked with a calmer tone he asked, trying to make Souna get out of the room for a bit:

"And Molly probably passed here, right?"

"Yes, she was here until the bell rang and I asked her to get out". Galen had the thought that Souna didn't just 'ask', but he had to continue his little, probably sure plan:

"You know that she has eaten my lunch, yes?" he asked, trying to appeal to her pity.

"How much horrible, Marek-san. Really. I'm crying for you terrible fate" the girl said in an emotionless tone, her eyes not showing any pity at all.

"So I'm a bit hungry, you know?"

"If you are asking me to buy your lunch, then you are sorely mistaken, Marek-san" said immedietly the young Devil, her head shooking slowly.

INSTANT REJECTION!

But Galen knew how to deal with Devils, so he continued, appealing to her pride:

"But you were losing before I fainted, so shouldn't I have a little reward?"

"No, I wasn't losing to you, this time. I would have won in three moves" she retorted, her lips morfing into what could be called a pout.

No, wait, it was only a pout.

"Really. So the fact that your king was encaged didn't count, right?" Sona's cheeks became redder, and her lips morphed into a sulking expression. Galen prepared to continue her offense, but Souna straighted her back and said, her tone slighty outraged:

"I will abide your demand, Marek-san. Bud don't talk about it to no-one, clear?" The threat in the last word wasn't guessed, but Galen only smirked at her while she walked out, slamming the door violently.

When he felt that the Devil wasn't in sensing range anymore, he let the power of his sword go through his body.

An happy sigh escaped through his lips when he felt not only pain of the lump, but even every little crick and scratch in his body fade to nothing, even those he didn't feel before, even the hunger for not having had nothing for lunch.

After a minute the power stopped flowing through him, and he sat up on the bad, continuing to press the ice-pack where the lump was to avoid awkard future questions.

But even he had questions, and not super import questions like 'Who will I troll next' or 'How much more will I be a jerkass today', but the kind of questions you put with 'what will I cook tonight, like:

' _Who in the name of the Force was that Fallen? When is it going to happen? Why is it going to happen? I'm not in a bad relationship with Azazel, nor the Grigori, after all I helped them by 'taking care' of some of the most troublesome bounties, so why would they now start searching for me?'_

Then he put his hand in his shirt and took out his pendant, making it glint with a bright red light due the sun outside the window.

He observed the simbol of _their_ family with a little, true smile, while slowly tracing the shape of the simbol itself and the rune, carved by him, with his thumb, and relieved he thought:

' _Thanks the Force it works, I really don't want to know how Mordred would approach this situation. Maybe she would immedietly blow up the park with Clarent, and live to me the boring work of disposing the proofs of the Supernatural, or she would panic and attack me before the date'._

Then he felt through the Force a signature that he related to the smaller StuCo president and put the pendant under the shirt, just in time to hear the door opening again with another *Slam*, letting one Sona Sitri or Souna Shitori march into the room with a yakisoba bread in one hand, a coke in the other and an unreadable expression on her face.

She gave them wordlessly, and Galen picked them one at time to not let the ice pack down, showing his now healed head, and first he started wolfing down the bread.

Hey, he didn't make a lot of sounds when he was hungry, as he was used to it, but when he could eat he _eat._

Under the incredulous gaze of the mildly disgusted Souna he finished the bread in less than a minute, then he gulped down the coke, not letting even a drop be undrinked.

After this incredibly disgusting (or disghustingly incredible) show, he thrusted the wrapping of the bread inside the can and, with a throw which would have made even NBA players blush of envy, he tossed it in a trash can at the other side of the room with a satisfying *Clang!*.

He turned smug toward his class-mate, who only raised an eyebrow like she was asking 'So? That's all?', which made Galen chuckle while he was standing up from his seated position.

He was going towards the door when again a hand settled firmly on his should, its grip nearly painful to make it uncomfortable for Galen, who turned again towards the owner who had a shadow over her eyes and a scary (for other people) smile painted on her lips.

After a moment, the young Devil asked with a jovial tone:

"Where are you going, Marek-kun? You are not going to carouse around, rigth?"

"No, I'm only going to class, why?" said Galen, blinking at the aggression he felt from the much smaller girl.

He wasn't going around doing nothing, it would only be a bigger waste of time, in addition to being in the limelight of a Devil King, and he couldn't go out of the school, because if he did then he would have problems with the mundane Police, and he really, _really_ didn't want to hack a government server another time because he didn't want to go to school, as much he didn't want to.

Two times were enough, thank you.

But Souna didn't know that, but she knew only his everyday persona, so it wasn't really a surprise for him when her expression became puzzled and her grip lessened, letting him walk toward the door.

But it was a bit depressing that she had this low opinion of him...not.

But when he had opened the door and was walking out of the room, he heard the sound of steps behind him and after a moment she was before him, using her smaller frame to block him.

Let me repeat you: Sona Sitri, a 168 cm girl, was blocking Galen Marek, a 190 cm man, and that's without counting that Galen is MUCH stronger phisically than Sona.

It's like comparing a mouse with a lion.

But he didn't want to move her phisically, after all she was a Devil and it would be too much strange to overpower her, so he used another card in his deck:

"If you let me get out of this room, I will say how I would have made the match a draw".

Her gaze, which was extremely calm before, became sharp in a second, with a dangerous glint in her eyes, and she said, her voice slightly mutated by the demonic power surging through her:

" **How?** "

Galen smirked at how earnestly took the bait and, bowing close to her ear, he whispered with a sultry voice:

"If you want to know it then all you need to do is accept the pact. You know that you want it~".

She grabbed his jacket and made him remain at her level when she _ordered_ with her most threatening voice:

" **Talk and it shall be accepted** ".

He snickered a bit, even when her eyes shined blue for a moment, and asked:

"Are you sure? There is no turning back, you know?"

" **.Sure. Now talk!** " she said resolute.

Galen sniggered this time and, with a mischevious smirk, he whispered:

" _I would have forfeited"_

Souna stopped for a second, then her eyes _glowed_ blue this time and she started shaking him violently, while shouting:

" **THAT WAY YOU LOSE YOU IDIIOOOOT!** "

After a second Galen freed himself from her grasp, using his hands to block her wrists unconsciously and making Souna eyes wide.

Galen, not noticing it due of the sudden drop of her demonic power which made him decide to not let show his knowledge about this fact by closing his eyes, let her wrists go immedietly and continued talking:

"Do you remember what I asked before we started to play, that to win you had to make my king unable to do nothing without being eaten?" She nodded mutely, murmuring a little 'yes', while she was still looking at her wrists incredulous, not noticed by Galen because he still hadn't opened his eyes:

"And you accepted it without complaing, right?"

This time Souna said a more firm 'yes', inquiring to herself where he was going:

"So if I forfeited it wouldn't be in the contidion of victory for the match, then it would end in a draw because it wasn't considered in the rules that we had agreed on as an automatic defeat".

Souna really wanted to throttle him now, but unfortunately he was right. Not right _right_ , he was a right bastard, making sure to find new ways to _not_ win.

Now Galen opened his left eyes, twinkling with amusement, and asked corteous:

"Now, could you let me pass to go to class? I wouldn't want our _dear_ class-mates to make other assumptions about me again, if I could avoid".

Souna let him pass without a word, her expression unreadable, but her mind was completely open to him. Unluckily for us, it contained some words unrepeatable for us in normal words.

When Galen heard the door close and a weak noise containment seal forming upon it, he knew that this day would finally go swift.

" _FU***** hell!"_

Really swift.

 _Galen POV; 15.15; Streets of Kuoh, Kuoh._

" _Please go out with me!"_

You know the saying 'Don't say cat till you have it in the bag'? Well, when in front of you had a well disguised Fallen Angel who will kill you according to one vision he just had had, it was not a cat, but a big, bad and pissed off dragon inside a bag made of hempen cloth.

Galen promptly facepalmed and thought:

' _Sith spit, what did I do today to make it so shitty?'_.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes**

 **I hope the chapter was liked by you all, and I ask you to review it to help me better this story.**

 **Now, I will go with the strangest thing:**

 **OOC of the characters: I think that if there is a new character in a canon timeline, is normal that they will go out another way. I will explain in the story why I chose to do so.**

 **Boosted Gear: I know there is someone there who is screaming to the Heaven "Why didn't you give Galen this super-mega-iper-giga weapon?!".**

 **Because it's a so much powerful weapon, that's why.**

 **Let me explain: Galen is already a very powerful character normally, because without so much experience is able to defeat Darth Vader.**

 **Twice.**

 **Now, lets add the 10 or so years he had.**

 **He is now closer to his potential.**

 **Now lets add the BG.**

 **A fucking, unbeatable cheater, that's what it is.**

 **He would only need, lets say, five boosts to gain a power very much higher then the Emperor, if not Ophis.**

 **And it would be a very boring fic.**

 **So enters one of my OC, Mordred from Fate/Apocrypha!**

 **Again, I ask you to review and lets see again after another chapter of I shall be freed from Fate (my other story, go to see it, mongrels!)**

 **Alla prossima!**


	2. Chapter 2: the King of dates

_Galen's POV, the same day; 15.15; streets of Kuoh, Japan_

 _"Please go out with me!"_

Ok, now lets say it together:

Galen is an unlucky jerkass.

He trained his ass off trying to get the visions, being deadly useful, but even now after years and years he was only able to use them very proficiently in fight and to take the numbers for bingo.

Really.

The only times he got visions intentionally they were usually blurry and/or didn't give him so much informations at all.

But when they were clear they were always concerning.

From when that mob attacked ten years before, to the unfortunate incident seven years after, all those visions led to something unpleasant at least.

The worst...well, there is an entire extinct Pillar to describe it.

So, while that vision seemed less dangerous than the usual, he wanted to at least describe it to Mordred and start drawing a plan for when it happened and, if the worst came, prepare to use a teleportation array to one of their safe houses around the world, and finish there Mordred's training.

But now he had to improvise.

Again.

' _Sith spit, what did I do today to make it so shitty?'_

 _lets recap then, shall we?_

 _Galen's POV; 12.55; Kuoh Academy_

 _"Hello beatiful people!"_

If you can't understand who he is, it's a satisfied Galen who, after knocking the door and starting to hear the 'please get inside', just barged inside the class 1-A.

His sister class, just to make things clear between us.

Luckily for him, the Wise Old Prof of English (or James Welligton, if you are not Galen) who was there was only amused at the scenes made by Galen, and he was one to not let himself be mislead by Galen's behavior from his sheer genious.

So the Wise Old Prof (or WOP for Galen) asked in an amicable tone, like Galen wasn't just bargin in his class:

"Hello, Marek-kun, how are you? Marek-chan said that you were in the infirmary, after all"

"I'm good, teach! I'm made from iron, after all!" said Galen, teleporting at his side and using one arm to manly hug him, action mirrored by the graying man, while both were grinning.

It was such a shining example of brotherhood that the students in the room couldn't take their eyes out of the scene.

Or maybe it was the sheer incredulity and horror which made them not steer their gazes.

Pick the one you want.

Oh, and a banging sound was coming from Mordred's seat, caused by the tiny blond hitting the desk with her head, while littl'Koneko was looking a bit concerned at her.

So when the teach whispered quietly, still grinning:

"I think that you should do what you came here for, Marek-kun. I don't think Marek-chan can take more hit on her head" he simply nodded and started walking towards his little sister, who was still banging her forehead, with a 'Why' every now and then.

When he was right beside her desk, she raised her head while her green eyes glared angrily at him and pouting (for her snarling) at him, which would have normally been pretty intimidating if her forehead wasn't bright red.

With it she seemed more an angry chipmunk than a Force Knight able to destroy an High class devil and his peerage alone and (maybe) defeat a lower Ultimate class while in Balance breaker.

It was quite an amusing sight for Galen.

Then he said smirking:

"Well, when I woke up I remembered that you still had my bag, where my lunch you _two_ " he glanced at his left, where Koneko turned to the opposite direction, without letting emotions on her face.

Galen, after a little pause, continued:"unjustly took from me was. So do you have it?" he asked, while around him the kids were starting to gossip, thrilled.

Until one well placed look from Galen, who raised his eyes from his little sister, made them shut up, afraid.

Oh well, it seemed like his reputation would plummet again.

Good riddance, it would only be an hassle for him, and he really didn't need or want to have fans on his back.

The life of a wanted man was like this.

He was already hiding in plain sight, being the exact opposite of what one could expect, but he couldn't overdo it, it would only spell a disaster.

While he was thinking, Mordred bent her back forward and Galen saw behind it his poor, crushed bag.

His only reaction was a deadpan while he took it, his expression unreadable, until he closed his eyes and said drily:

"Please say that there isn't my box inside"

He felt a tug behind him and he saw the emotionless little Koneko handing the two boxes he had inside the bag for lunch.

Galen smiled and thanked the little girl, knowing perfectly well that there was not even crumb inside them anymore.

He wasn't that airhead, thank you, _and he_ was the one who cleaned at home.

Besides being the one who cooked, the one who repaired at home _and_ Mordred's master. Coupled with tens things which he didn't want to recall.

While he put the boxes inside the bag he said chuckling to WOP, his tone not changing in the slightest:

"Well, I have to go, teach. After all, we _have some difficult trials before us, do we not?_ "

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Mordred's back stiffen slightly, something which he would have to correct when he trained her at home, but, with him being the one in the center of attention, no-one noticed it.

Maybe Koneko noticed it, but it seemed that she just viewed it as a sign of annoyance, which Mordred was indeed feeling, much to Galen's satisfaction.

Then his smirk morphed into a smile while he rubbed the top of her head, without paying attention to the outraged cries of the green eyed girl, messing the already untidy blond hair of his little sister.

After a few moments the complaints from the girl died, replaced by a deep, vibrating sound which came from her throat, which is usually called 'purring'.

She was litterelly purring, like an overgrown cat. Or dragon, if you want to be accurate.

Galen was quite happy doing that, not noticing the forgettable fact that he _was inside a class_ _ **while there was a lesson ongoing**_ , but then he felt a strange feeling coming from his left, a mixture of emotional pain, envy and... was that longing?

He turned his head to the left and he saw, alongside those kids who were whispering between them 'How does he do it' and other useless things, that little Koneko was staring a them with a worrying poker face, not letting her emotions known to the world.

Not that it was needed with two empaths inside the room, with one of them being a former assassin.

Galen understood what she was yearning about, so he _tried_ to stop petting his sister to rub littl'Koneko's head, but there is a little problem.

The key word was the ' _tried_ '.

When he raised his hand from Mordred's head, a growl was heard from the tiny girl while he was trying to rub the head of the tinier girl.

Not even a soft growl, which could be linked to Mordred, but a grave and loud one, more akin to a great beast than a little girl.

Galen looked around, searching someone who could help him, but he only found people who were filming the scene with their phones or searching for theirs, like WOP was doing with his old back pack.

So he sighed, continued to rub Mordred's head, much to her delight, and put down his bag to put his left hand on Koneko's head, making her straight her back slightly and stand stock still, just enough for Galen to notice and take note of it, along with her emotions.

Surprise, shame, alarm, fear, loneliness, _pain_...

Those were just some of them, and Galen didn't want to probe more, or to know in the first place if his connection with the Force wasn't so much deep.

Unfortunately it wasn't the first time he had before him an emotionally scarred girl, so he slowly rubbed her soft white hair, making his most assuring smile at her.

She looked at him, _really_ looked at him with her amber eyes, and he felt like she was searching inside his very _soul_.

Then she closed her eyes and started to push unconsciously against the hand, all the while making the same, exact sound. So now Galen was pratically petting two cats, who would have probably mauled and/or guilt him in keeping doing it.

Tecnically he should be in his class now, and he was inside that classroom for five minutes, and it seemed that he would be in there for a long time.

But salvation came! And came in the form of a white light, source of hope, fortitude and strenght!

Its source was the flesh of a camera, a very expensive camera at the look of it, which was in the hands of WOP, and the flash was enough to make his little sister understand where they were.

Her next action would be source of jokes for many years to come.

*BITE!*

She moved her head to the side and, with a quick jerk of her head, she bit Galen's pinkie. Hard.

"AAH!"

Galen cried and used his left hand to save his right, making Koneko open her eyes abruptly and look at the scene with an almost invisible frown on her otherwise perfect poker face.

After some bits of sweat, tears and a little of blood, along with a lot of swearing in English (much to WOP delight and the students' confusion), Galen was able to free his pinkie, which now had the mark of the bite on it.

There was even some of blood coming from it, along with a lot of pain, so Galen made the first idea which came to his mind.

Which was to put the injured pinkie inside his mouth.

Action which made all the class gasp at him and look at him incredulous, and make Mordred blush like a red light, even lighting up the much wide eyed Koneko.

And reaction which made Galen stare bemused at the class, and made him turn toward the teach, who was merrily laughing at his expenses, now the only sound in the room, not making known to Galen the exact reason for it.

It's not like he made something completely out of this world, right?

Right?

He just sighed, took his bag with his left hand and, after taking out his hand, waved with his right with a light tone:

"Well, I have to go. Good lesson, teach!" then he turned towards Mordred, smirking evilly but talking in the same tone:"I will see you at home, little sis!"

He saw the paleness in crossing while he was going out, but it made it the more worth, and he could even hear a low whimpering while he exited the room.

When he closed the door he remained in front of it for a moment, then started cackling, then chuckling, then a full blown evil laugh came from his mouth, coupled by lightinings in the backgrounds which made sounds of thunder in the hallways of the school.

That was until a vice like grip was put in the form of a hand on his shoulder, and he heard a demonic voice beside his hear:

" **Are you making so much noise during school hours, Marek-san? Then I should-** "

"Hello, So-tan, how are you? Are you perheaps one your tip toes to try to scare the little old me?" said Galen, putting his right hand inside his pocket while he turned around, and he saw that she was indeed on her tiptoes.

It was a very amusing scene for Galen, seeing the young woman who was trying to intimidate him looking at him like a deer in front of the headlights.

The Student council president immedietly put her feet down, and coughed inside her closed fist, trying to not show her red cheeks.

It didn't work, and it was showed by Galen's smirk widening and his eyes gaining a particular amused look, but he didn't want to strike an already hurt prey, it would be too much simple.

And she had helped him, so he wouldn't be much of a jerk to her.

For an entire day!

He was such a selfless person, right, I know, I know.

So, after Sona regained her composture, she put her hand inside the pocket of her corset and took a note and passed it to Galen.

The nurse note which permitted him to return in class despite the delay.

And he forgot to ask for it.

Ah well, it's not like he forgot to give So-tan even the money for his launch, right?

Ah, yes, he forgot that too.

...

...

...

*Sigh* It's an unthankful job to be the narrator for such a character, you know? Lets just continue.

Galen (too) sighed, and then he started mumbling while he started searching inside his bag using his now completely healed left hand.

"Where is it, where is it? Ah, there it is! So-tan, take this!" and he handed her a five hundred yen bill, taking the note when a surprised Sona loosened her grip from it a bit, swapping them not unlike a card sharper while playing poker.

Then, after pocketing the note, he put his hand on her shoulder and, with his most serious face, he said sober:

"Keep the change youngster, and don't waste it on alcohl or drugs, okay?"

He patted her shoulder two times and then, with the serious facade still in place, he turned around and started walking away, all the while Souna was looking at him like he finally losed it.

Then he dashed in the hallway, grinning like the Joker.

Souna, after regaining enough mental power to say 'Wha-?', started the pursuit of the young mad man, ordering him to stop.

But Galen was enjoying this last moments of youthful rebellion too much to stop now.

After all, how much could it last?

 _Galen's POV; 15.16; Streets of Kuoh;_

' _I shot myself in the foot with the last thought, right?'_

Galen, while externally seemed surprised, internally sighed, trying to come up with a viable strategy for this very delicate matter;

After all in front of him there was an admittedly skilled Fallen Angel, able to suppress her own power to levels that he had to know about her being a Fallen thanks to his vision a few hours before, and without it he could have chalked it up as simply one of the many _millions_ blessed by that false god who desired a fling and that, thanks to being a third year, was able to have it with the usual bad boy, or she was simply raptured by the freedom he seemingly had, and he would have simply refused.

But now he knew that detail, and that made his viable ways a bit less.

He would have to talk to Azazel after he was at home.

"Hmm... well if you don't want to go out with me I can understand" said the Fallen with a soft voice, while twirling a thread of her hair with her finger, making it look like the facade of surprise worked, her cheeks becoming red.

' _Damn, she is very good at this'_ thought Galen, who would have been impressed if he wasn't the one who had to deal with this shit.

He made a embarassed smile and started rubbing the back of his head, then he said, using his most charming (?) tone:

"Wellll... you forgot to say your name when you asked, so I really can't answer you, can I?"

No one said it was a good charming, no sirre!

But it was enough to make the young (maybe) girl (not so maybe) aware of the fact that she didn't say her name, at which she blushed a bit more and she introduced herself with the same soft, cute voice and bowing:

"My name is Amano Yuuma, Galen-kun, and I'm from the Homurahara academy, please treat me well!"

Well.

That's strange.

She used a Japanese name, but then she used his name with the suffix '-kun', too familiar for the Japanese culture, a glaring mistake almost for the character type she is using.

Inexperienced prodigy? Possible.

Galen continued to smile while he thought these things, and then he bowed himself, placing his right hand on his heart, while using his most charming (?) voice:

"I'm pleased to meet you, Amano-chan, my name is Marek Galen, but I think you already know it" he smiled at the end, projecting a sense of amusement with it.

The young Fallen who called herself Yuuma, which probably was a false name, turned her head to the side, pouting, and then asked:  
"Well, would you like to go out with me, Galen-kun?"

' _Lets make this trap snap'_ thought Galen, his smile becoming an inch more malancholic in nature, as if he was feeling like the worst scum in the galaxy, while he asked:

"Well, tomorrow I'm a bit busy, would it be okay for Sunday?"

The girl nodded earnestly, happy for getting her objective, and confirmed with an happy tone, pratically bouncing on the spot:

"Then we will see each other at the Verde shopping centre at 11 a.m., okay?"

"Yes, I'll be there" answered Galen, who waved at the Fallen when she began skipping down the road with a megawatt smile, while squealing like a young girl.

Galen continued to smile until she turned the corner, then, when she was no longer visible, it dropped , while his right hand came to the front of his shirt and gripped it to the point that his nails were dugging his palm through the fabric.

So he turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

His face emotionless, he put his hand inside his pocket and took a phone.

An old mobile phone, with fixed keypad and samll screen, and he dialed a number, while camouflaging himself with the Force.

He waited a bit until an irritated voice came through:

 _"Who wants to disturb the great me while he is spreading his love?!"_

Galen didn't care about what the Fallen Governor was doing prior his call, and with a cold tone he asked:

"Why there are so much of your friends here in Kuoh, Chuck Austen?"

 _"..."_

For a bit Azazel didn't answer and then, when his voice came through, his tone now was even more calm than the one Galen was using:

 _"What is happening there, Starkiller?"_

Galen smiled coldly, and started talking.

 _Mordred's POV; 17.30; Mareks'home_

 _"Big brother I'm home!"_

No response to the voice of Mordred, who is now looking inside the home, while taking off her shoes.

 _ **[I would like to make you remember that he has just had a vision. Usually when it happens-]**_

 _"He is meditating down in the basement"_ she concluded her partner, starting to walk towards the stairs, much to Draig's chagrin:

 _ **[Oi, brat! You are ten thousands years too early to interrupt me, have respect for the one who-]**_

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Old lizard inside my left arm who has even dragonized my heart and is slave driving me along with my big brother"_

 _ **[Oi, I've never heard you moan about your strenght!]**_

 _"A lucky side effect"_ she rebutted immedietly, having now reached the door of the basement, and with a wide gesture she opened it:

and there was the cellar with the long expiration date goods and earthquake reserves.

She closed it slowly and then, with the hand on the handle, she connected with the Force and started to channel it in the form of Prana inside the handle, and a red magic circle lit up on it and, after a few seconds it vanished and, after it was gone, Mordred opened the door again.

A circular white room greeted her, from fifty to sixty meters of radius, illuminated by bright runes on all the dome like roof and on the floor, like rune Hagalaz to let the air remain fresh, or the rune Kaunan to light up the room, to the most promiments being chains between, in order, Iwaz to absorb the excess of energy, Berkanan to recycle it to the other runes but above all them Thurisaz used as a protection for the walls and a way to restart this cycle.

The last one took a month to be polished and in that time he risked to explode more than ten times.

Plus there was that fucking Isaz. She hated that sludger.

The room itself, along with the house, was given by the big old crow himself as an apology for the actions done by his 'cute little troublemaker'.

And in the middle of the room there was her big brother, his back in her direction, dressed in his school uniform, so deeply absorbed in the meditation that he seemingly didn't even notice her enter.

 _Seemengly_ because one time she:

"Won't you try to attack me when my back is turned, Mordred?" asked an amused big brother, who talked when he noticed through the Force her wait on the door.

"No, _master_ " she replied, her voice dripping with english sarcasm at the word 'master':"I don't want a repetition of what happened the last time I tried to do it; after all being german suplexed is a bit painful to my back, don't you think?"

A dry chuckle came from her big brother, with his shoulders shaking slightly.

Uh, that vision must have been worst than she thought, if he wasn't rolling on the floor laughing at her expenses.

With a grunt her big brother got up and turned towards her, his lips being dominated by a somber smile on his lips.

This time Mordred expressed her thoughts, a grimace making her way on her mouth:

"Shit, is the situation that bad?"

"In a scale from zero to 'Oh Sith spit we are fucked' I would give it a solid seven" explained Galen, rubbing his temple.

"Why so much? What vision did you have?" asked Mordred, more than a bit concerned for the situation.

"Well, the vision wasn't so much concerning per se, in which I am attacked by this female two winged fallen angel in the park near the church".

"So?" asked Mordred, confused at how much gravity her brother was giving to a lone common Fallen, even if it was in a non-discernible future and his vision have always warned them of a very big shitstorm coming for them.

"I met her two hours ago on the way home, and she asked me on a date as a way to get me to that place" he said seriously, his gaze becoming contemplative.

A bit of jealousy crept through Mordred, but she squashed it in front of the serious tone her master was using, but still she didn't understand the gravity of the situation:

"So the old pervert sent one of his little bitches to watch over us, it doesn't seem to be so troubling, after all he already knows that we are here, right?" okay, maybe she didn't squash the jealousy, but the message was clear.

Her master looked at her in a reprimanding manner but he continued:

"The problem is that Azazel doesn't know about a Fallen in Kuoh, and he esplicitely ordered that no-one of his people came here due the Devils' possession of this city".

"So a lone Fallen came here of her own decision even if her big boss said to not go here? Wow, she has guts!" exclaimed Mordred, grinning ear to ear at that.

Then her master fliked her forehead.

"Ahi!"

"You are forgetting to think of the bigger picture. The Fallen don't know about our true power, if so they wouldn't have sent only one to spy and/or assasinate me, but a much more powerful foe like our _dear_ " he frowned even at his own sarcasm "friend who tried to kill us. But Azazel and the Fallen have ways to find Sacred Gears users much more reliable than the other two factions, thanks to the need of their faction of someone able to fight against the other two Force users, and they could have detected Draig through those means, but they tracked his power on me thanks to the amulets".

He sighed and restarted to massage his temple:

"The big issue is that Azazel didn't know about any of his Fallen inside the city, so it was done against his order. If it is only one or a bit more but less than a dozen two winged fallen, than there would be no problem, but if it was ordered, at the worst case, by one of the Cadre, which is possible given what Azazel has said to me, then we have in front of us a very possible civil war in the Fallen faction, or even the resparking of the Great War between the three biblical factions, which would be a disaster for both the Moonlit and the Mundane worlds".

He closed his eyes and remained there, trying to think a way to get out of this royal mess.

Mordred turned her head to the side, grimacing while her eyes glowed for a moment yellow, knowing the undertone of that conversation:

If it was a simple splinter group of Fallen, than it wouldn't be much of a problem and they could simply wipe them out without too much of a hussle, maybe even being able to remain there in Kuoh after all;

But if it was a Cadre, someone who was cited in the Bible, than things change, and a lot; she was very powerful and able to go toe to toe in the power side of the equation with one of those foes, but in experience she was much, much less prepared than those foes.

She knew it, she proved it on her skin three years before after all.

For the first time in that conversation the booming voice of Draig came out, summoned along of the thing form of the Boosted Gear on her left arm, his words separated by the green jewel on it lighting up at every word, which made both her and her brother turn towards it:

 **[Now, what shall we do against those crows, young king? Erase them and avoid the potential suffering of thousands upon thousands but reveal ourselves and our true power, or retreat to another place, waiting that the flame of war rise again and preparing for when they will come to your doors?]**

Mordred looked at her brother and master, who was now looking at her lost, and she bent on her knee, with her head bowed forward and eyes closed, and she claimed strongly:

 _"This knight will follow you in every battlefield, like this apprentice will thrive under all your lessons, and like this family will help you against whoever will try to divide us, so I beg you, my King, please lets not abandon the others less powerful due my weakness!"_

There was only silence, then Mordred heard soft steps coming towards her bowed form and when those stopped a pair of arms encircled her, pulling her close against his chest.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to her king dark eyes, which were looking at her wet, while their bonds let flew all the emotions he let see through that slight wetness.

Wetness which symbolezed the pride for her decision.

Wetness which displayed of pain for what could come after.

Wetness which shied off the fear of what could come from there.

Wetness which showed the pain he experienced at feeling as if he was using her to help what he thought was a feeble peace to remain standing, at the cost of her wellbeing.

Then, after only a moment, his smiling lips parted to say one word:

 _"Don't ever say that you are weak, foolish little sister"_

Mordred stared at him for a second and then grinned ear to ear and hugged him herself and delighted she whispered:

"You don't have to thank me, stupid big brother".

They remained like this for what seemed a long time, basking in the other warmth both physical and ethereal.

Untill an old lizard made himself known again to her:

 _ **[Hatchling, now is the time! Leap on your prey and take it!]**_

' _Draig, now is not the time! Let me be in my happy place!'_ she demanded annoyed, her only outer sign being a little twitch of her brow.

 _ **[At least request the avoidance of today's claws sharpening!]**_

' _Draig...'_ she mentally huffed, even though she found the idea very much tempting.

 _ **[I humbly ask you to do it, my pride is terribly damaged now, I would prefer to still possess it at the end of the night, if possible]**_ groumbled the old being.

' _You do it.'_ she sniped back.

 _ **[You are the youngster, so it's your duty to sacriface yourself for the older, weaker beings!]**_

' _You are Y Draig Goch, the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon of Domination, and you are afraid of big brother?'_ she asked bewildered, her continously twitching brows finally noticed by Galen.

 _ **[Do you recall what he did to me after our pact? I don't want it to happen again!]**_

' _What... what did exactly happen? I don't remember'._

"Mordred, I think it would be good if tomorrow we didn't spar, we will have to prepare both for the day after and the aftermath" the voice of Galen made the young girl snap out of her musings, and look at the young man surprised with what she dared call hope.

Then she noticed the smirk.

 _ **[Maledition]**_

' _Fuck'_

"So go prepare, don't eat and I want you down here in ten minutes, right?" he said, his smirk widening at the abject horror the girl was feeling.

 _ **[Maledition!]**_

' _Fuck!'_

 _Galen's POV; ten minutes later_

 _"Come on, little sis, this isn't the scaffold! Cheer up!"_

Aahh, the look of utter _loathing_ she shot at made his rotten soul sing delighted! While the effect was _slightly_ worsened by her clothing, formed by a white lube top, a red biker jacket, a pair of shorts _too much_ short, low boots and nothing else, which let show her six pack and toned legs, while her as much muscular arms were hidden by the rune protected jacked.

Well, he dressed an all black biker attire, similarly protected, so they didn't clash with each other at least.

Then she whined, and his spirit went even higher:

"Why can't we skip today match? We have already fought this morning!"

"Didn't you dragons like to roll on the battleground?" asked Galen, smirking at her annoyance.

A light enveloped her left arm, and the slick form of the Boosted Gear made itself known, and the Jewel at the centre illuminated itself at Draig's words:

 **[We dragons like to fight our foes, not to be annihilated by them]**

"Come on, little lizard, it's not always like that" replied Galen jovially:

 **[... I shall find a way to get out of this prison and I shall hunt you, find your wretched self and then terminate you, young king!]** the old, wise and _pissed_ voice of an extremely powerful dragon roared at the young man, who didn't let it faze him.

It was training, after all.

"No, wait, your strenght is lazing around basking under the sun, right?" he continued to mock, trying to get a rise on his apprentice as a training for her.

Training that his apprentice was failing, if she was already irritated by this light banter:

"Oi, if you want to start fighting then lets start now!"

"Oh, right, littl'dragons prefer to gloat and pride themselves, I remember it better!"

 **[Clarent!]**

A long sword appeared in Mordred's left hand in a red and silver light work when Draig's voice came out of the Gear, long at least four feet from the pomel to the point, with a red hilt, a guard which wasn't much wider than the blade itself and a lot of red details on it, the shape of the blade itself being very similar to a narrow leaf.

It was Clarent, the blade used by Mordred's homonymous ancestor, the knight of Treachery, to kill king Arthur.

Everytime Mordred took out that sword Galen felt conflicting fellings in him, but, like everytime it happened, he squashed them and, putting his right hand inside his jacket pocket and fingering a cold hilt, he said with a false concerned tone:

"Oooh, alredy with the big guns, little sis? Are you sure you are prepared for this?"  
"Shut up, you idiot! You do this 'Doon mock' every time we spar, and I hate it!" replied angrily Mordred:

"Mmh, why do you hate it so much, little sis? Maybe you are still too much underveloped in that department, along with another?" he contnued Galen, making sure to look exactly at the small breasts of Mordred to make sure the taunting drove home.

' _Hook'_

 **[Boost!]**

' _Line'_

"YOU! ARE! DEAD!" Mordred shouted when she charged at him, her sword high and her form blurred.

' _Sinker'_ thought Galen with a sigh, his arm whipping out and an handle in his right hand, in which he made flow the Force freely.

A white light erupted from the top of the hilt without any sound, and he used prepared to parry an upward strike.

Which came a moment later and made him slide back a bit, alongside a little shockwave, brought by the form of a mildly enraged Mordred, a slit in place of her pupils in her eyes and her mouth set in a snarl.

Good, she is channeling her anger and not completely controlled by it, unlike when he first started to teach her Vaapad.

Now he had to see how much far she had gotten in controlling her fury:

"Come on, it's that all? I have fought toddlers with more bite than you!"

Jawas actually, but the point was made to her.

But this time she didn't bite at the bait completely, but her snarling became even more loud than before, and the kick which came next made him slide back several feet without showing any damage (but it hurt like hell), while he continued to retain his defensive Soresu stance.

It was training for her, it wouldn't do to destroy her now, even if the need to restrain himself was becoming less and less with every session.

The Force really blessed him with an extremelly skillful apprentice.

"STOP! FUCKING! STONEWALLING! ME!" shouted Mordred, coming in front of him with a savage grin on her face, with each word punctuated by a strike, while she tried to break his defenses, but he continued to deflect the blows made by her with perfect precision.

And the Force cursed him with a very handful apprentice.

Aahhh, now it should be the time.

 **[Reset!]**

The blows became much more weaker and bearable, and Galen took this as the perfect time to counter her.

Now it was time to judge her defenses under stress, it would be important in the next new days to have revised datas about her strenghts ad weaknesses.

If she didn't snap open one pair of dragonic red wings and flew out of his range, that is.

Well, if she thought that she would be able to fend of him with that tactic she would be sorely mistaken.

His body's strenght augmented through the Force and his stance returned to his prefered Shien, he charged at his apprentice, who had just enough time to raise her sword and activate her Sacred Gear a second time before the blades made contact again.

While she was a fury of brutal strenght and overwhelming power, he was more of a scratch and go type, able to fight toe to toe with strenght opponents but prefering to fight using his speed, and it was seen.

While Mordred was having a lot of problems to deflect his strikes, and some of them were coming very near to hit her, she was able to keep her pace against him, even under the assault of a much more trained and experienced opponent.

Well, if the feeling he was having now wasn't pride, then he really couldn't understand which was.

Then he sensed the Force starting to reach her still opened dragonic wings, which now were gleaming with a red light and becoming more and more visible by the milliseconds.

Hmm. It took a lot of concentration from her, an attack now would be encountered by a very feeble defense.

But he wanted to see her progress, so he let her finish the attack.

Both her and Draig then shouted with one voice, when the light became almost blinding:

"Dragon's **Blades!]**

And the two wings flapped so quickly that to a normal person they wouldn't even beat, and from them two red blades of energy came out from their ends, so fast that they should have hit Galen at that exact moment.

Should have.

Galen already prepared to Dash back when he noticed the glow, and, at the exact moment Mordred unleashed the attack, he was already prepared to retreat.

 **[Reset!]**

Mordred grimaced at the second reset, but retook her stance and prepared for the third contact, until Galen shouted:  
"Break!"

Mordred let out a grunt and relaxed, starting to breath more heavily than before, but not so much that it would be noticeable to those who weren't used to be around her.

Galen smiled slightly and asked, while deactivting his lasersword (It doesn't meet the criteria to be a lightsaber, after all):

"What did you do bad?"

Mordred's still slited green eyes glared at him, but she immedietly said with a calm voice:

"I was too taken by your taunting at the start, and you would have took me down if you would have bothered to counter. Then I didn't take into the equation with the Blades of the visual and audibile signs of the attack, and that left me more opened for another assault. Other than that, I don't know"

"Maybe you are being a bit too much self critical, after all Vaapad is a style which channel your anger into it. The only thing which I could scold you for is the fact that at the start you immedietly lost your cool, but I used some very aimed insults, while normally someone would use your belief. About the Dragon's Blades, well, didn't you say that you thought about it two months ago?"

 **[It was six weeks before today that we had the hypothesis for such move, young king]** the boming voice of Draig came out of the still summoned Gear:

"Even better, in only one month and half you were able to make a battle starting tecnique, which doesn't take too long to use. You should aim to make it usable without shouting its name and reduce the charging time to at least a quarter before using it like you were before, and even then you have to use it with caution".

"Yes, master. I'm sorry about it" she bowed her head more than a bit, her eyes closed, and made it open to his attack:

so he flicked her forehead. Hard.

Mordred squawked at the flick and, while rubbing the forehead with her hands, she started complaining loudly about the unfairness with some tears in her eyes:

"Why did you do it, big broth-?!"

Then a hand started stroking her hair, stopping her on her tracks, making her close her eyes and purr like a cat, while butting slightly with her head against his hand.

She was a big, overgrown and iperactive dragon-kitten.

With cuteness and I-will-maul-you attitude.

When he felt she had calmed down, he spoke with sliver of pride in his tone:

"You know that it's becoming more and more difficult to hold back against you?"

"Without using the physical Force, big brother" reminded Mordred, grumbling a bit even if she was in bliss by the headpats.

"But you made a sworman with almost thirty years of experience run for his money _and_ you are mastering Vaapad. Don't sell yourself short. Aahh" Galen sighed in the middle in faux despair:"It seems that my cute, little sister is becoming indipendent. What shall this old, weak master do when his youthful apprentice will beat him?"

"You say it like I am in your same level with the Force. I still have problem with the physical part" grumbled again Mordred.

A grumpy dragon-kitten she was.

"Yeah, yeah, grumpy cat. You are only a savant with the sword, able to fight on even terms against me, you only have a body strong enough to make roll around with one arm tied behind your back, and you only have a Sacred Gear able to double your strenght every ten seconds without any theorical limit. I think that you need an hug now for your bad luck" said Galen with more than a bit of sarcasm and a widening smile, for then hugging her tigtly, while she tried to free herself, while sprouting profanities all the time.

After half a minuto or so she stopped for a moment, and from her still summoned Boosted Gear came Draig's voice:

 **[Balance Break: Armor of the treacherous!]**

Galen immedietly let her go and dashed to the other side of the room, while a blinding red light lit up where Mordred was.

Galen smirk became more predatory, and, while he reactivated his lasersword in one hand, a few sparks lit up in the other, and he said:

 _"Round two, little sis!"_

 _Mordred's POV; Sunday; 10.50; streets of Kuoh_

' _.hurts'_

Mordred was in pain.

Her muscles hurt.

Her bones hurt.

Her skin hurt.

Her nails hurt, along with eyes, teeth and hair.

Her butt hurt _a lot_.

That was why she didn't like to spar with her brother.

The swordfight? She liked that. She made her blood pump, her heart roar and her muscles pleasantly work, while her dragonic instincts made her want to dominate.

The all out fight? Not so much.

While without using the Force her master was a tough opponent, him using the active Force and runes was pratically invinceble.

Not only with his skills with the sword, but with his mastery on the Force which he used along his style and his tecniques which pratically made suicidal to fight him head on, or around him; and that's without the runes, which made difficult to fight him even in long range, which, while being her forte, wasn't enough to penetrate his barriers.

Than there was the passive quality of his sword.

Not that Exorcist's lasersword (what a mouthful it was), but its true sword, which made even more difficult for him to tire himself out, along with that regenerative ability.

To sum up, it was uther bullshit.

So she and Draig, even in their balance breaker, even with Clarent, were almost always pressed on, and, due to the mistakes in the project made by God, which made her unable to use her Gear while in contact with the enemy, it was almost always a slaughter.

At least the day before her master let her rest (if with 'rest' you call three hours of information sharing and planning), and in the afternoon made her do only the routine training to not let her body lose its shape, along with the Force training.

So now here she was, in blue jeans and light blue jacket, her blonde hair hidden with a blue baseball cap, waiting for her brother's date to start for her to stalk them while faking reading a book on an uncorfortable bench.

That wasn't creepy at all, noo.

 _ **[At least it will not be necessary for us to follow them for all the duration of this fake courting ritual, hatchling, until we capture her at least]**_ quipped Draig, his patience much more trained than the one of his young partner.

' _And I thank the Force for that'_ replied Mordred, bored out of her mind.

She looked up from the book and saw her big brother dressed with the _Mundane Civilian Armor_.

Or the jacket and pants that he used two days before, which inside were covered by runes able to deflect or absorb a great deal of magical and physical attacks, able to remain unbroken even in front of a Clarent blast.

Along with the Isaz rune, which meaning in this case was simply 'Ice' and not 'Slow you the hell down like you are in molasses', for the hot summer days.

 _ **[Hatchling, bat's pet ahead]**_ Draig voice made her tense and look around her big brother, both with the eyes and with the Force, sniffing for abnormal scents.

' _Where the hell is it... ah!'_ Mordred found a strange feeling with the Force coming from...

from a girl dressed like a doll, with two pairs of bat's wing, one made out of brown hair while the other sprouting out from its ass, while its demonic energy wasn't suppressed and made her smell like... apples, if she could describe it.

' _Really? This is how they do covert action? Couldn't you give her a sign 'I am supernatural' with a smiley face? It would have been less noticeable'_ thought Mordred, faintly amused by the lack of subterfuge in her action.

Then she felt two other supernatural presences around them, which were moving in their direction.

Without moving her head she started looking around, her nose trying to find those aromas which would indicate the direction and the identity of those people.

' _Found one'_ she thought, and her nose directed her eyes to a blond boy one year her senior, dressed with the student uniform who was covered in the shadow of a building, which was in the corner of the avenue.

And he was glaring at her big brother, while his emotions against her big brother were making her angrier and his own smell made her want **to kill him painfully!**

 _ **[Hatchling stay. Stay. Stay. Stay!]**_ the frantic voice of Draig made her calm down slightly.

' _Ok, I will not flay him alive and use his skin to flog him, allright. But why is his smell so revolting? I know that big brother said he had a strange Gear, but it's like I would attack him only for it'_

 _ **[I'm not sure... But from my previous hosts battles and the strange description that the young king gave, that Sacred Gear seems to be one of the Artifacts in which Vithra was sealed into. Which one I don't know, but the fact of having a piece of a powerful dragon in him could have triggered your instincts, along with his animosity with your brother]**_

' _Right. Lets see the next one'_ and, while trying to screen the awful stench from the other boy, she tried to find the source of the second.

A strange mixture of sugar and a clean cat.

Which was the one of Koneko, and was coming from...

The roofs?

She looked up and saw some tuffs of white hair from the top of the building.

Well, at least she wasn't in the cliché position of stalk-observing like the stooge there.

It was one of the reason they were in a Devil territory, after all.

Who would expect them to be here, if it would like putting yourself in the maws of a predator?

While she was searching for the two devils, the familiar had given to her brother a summoning circle and then went away, so her brother now was waiting for his 'date' to arrive.

So she took out her telephone and opened a normal app of naval battle online, and she chose one account to match against;

her brother's one.

She started first, and pressed D2.

Looking up from her telephone, she saw her brother fishing out his civilian telephone and then press against the flat surface.

A1.

Acknowledged.

She tucked her phone inside her pocket and sighed, while her big brother took out a cigarette and lit it up with a lighter.

Now they would have to wait, it seemed.

Sigh.

...

...

...

*Sniff* *sniff*.

Her nose was twitching, and her senses with the Force were saying that there was something coming, but where...

 _ **[Hatchling, the crow has arrived]**_ Draig helpfully reported to her, and she, without raising her head from the open book, looked ahead and saw the Fallen Angel for the first time in the flesh.

While her big brother did give her a mental image of her, it really was different seeing her.

First she was stunning.

While Galen didn't really talk about it, she noticed it.

She didn't see a lot of Fallen, but she saw a lot of supernatural women, ranging from some which were their allies like the Youkais to some less... amicable ones like the Devils.

And she beat a great deal of those but one or two.

The second was that her brother, while the Fallen girl was running towards him, started grimacing through his smile and to emit Force unconsciously through his cigarette, making it white hot, while his hand was clenching so much that it was only thanks to his (un)natural skin hardness that his nails didn't cut it.

 _ **[The young king still mourn it seems]**_

' _Yeah'_

Maybe it was the tenseness about the oncoming observation; maybe it was the fact that she deeply cared about her stupid big brother; or maybe it was the fact that while he saved her from herself she wasn't able to do the same thing in ten years.

But she knew one thing: looking at her usually boisterous and smirking big brother being so much hurt at the thought of betraying _that woman_ made her feel a mix of sadness and hurt, along with so much anger.

*sharp intake* calm down Mordred.

 _The hunt begins._

 _Galen's POV; seven hours later; near the church park_

' _Please Force, take me out of this place'_

There were three things which Galen didn't like of this situation.

One: he didn't like to 'date'. It wasn't his thing. He was a soldier, a warrior, an assassin. Not a lover.

Two: he didn't like to be followed. One thing was Mordred. She was backup in case something catastrophic came out of the corner, and having her around was something which helped him emotionally. But two Devils, of which one was completely and unshamefully inept in the art, thanks to shouting and cries from his part, and had to personally save from being discovered at least three times by the Fallen at his side.

That's without counting the _enormous can of worms which would come out once the two Devils peerages knew of his powers!_

Three: he loathed, aborred, _hated_ faking his emotions, and above them all he _detested_ to fake physical or, Force forbid, emotional attachment with someone.

There were two people he cared for and he would gladly die for.

One was supporting him, while the other saved him from himself.

Without those two people, and above all the one who saved him, he would be only an empty husk of a man, aimlessly killing and killing at the order of someone else, without purpose other than to serve his masters.

Yes, he would help the helpless, but between saving an innocent and one of those two people, he would choose the two without thinking.

So to fake his emotions was akin to spit in the face of those who saved him.

At least he understood some things with this 'date'.

The Fallen was young and inexperienced, like he thought she was. Even when that stupid prey of a bantha was risking his own cover he was able to deflect her to another place, while she subconsciously guided him to places she would have liked to go.

That was the inexperienced part. The young part (or at least young thinking part) were her choices before and during the date, like the hour and the day, her choices of fashion and restaurants and her own vocaboulary and thoughts patterns.

He didn't try to probe too deeply in her mind, knowing that he could blow his cover up if he made one mistake, but her surface thoughts were enough.

And made him feel guilty.

He already was going to capture her and interrogate her, so having do to this to someone who could as well be the same age of Mordred made him feel regret, so much regret that made him hate himself.

So trying to do this 'date' the best way possible was the least he could do.

So now he was doing two things that he strongly disliked, while being followed by at least two people, of which one was continously blasting him with killing intent for no reason whatsoever, and he had to smile through all of this to let this Fallen angel, who was trying to kill/capture him, enjoy this last moments of freedom before he captured her and broke his cover with the Devils.

Horrible. He felt horrible.

He didn't think he would feel like this again after only three years since the last time, he thought he became used to that, but luckily it wasn't like this.

At least having to pass months with a Jedi and a love interest inside a ship while being a double agent made him pretty good at faking his inner feelings and go on with his objective.

Luckily he and Mordred had prepared this date the day before, with multiples places to go, planned following both the mental and physical clues that the young Fallen would give to him.

So, using those plans and more than a bit of improvisation and witty lines, along with a free use of his emphatic abilities, he was able to let her being entertained by the 'date' and at that moment she was pratically skipping while latching on his arm.

His other arm was otherwise taken by all the clothes she took for herself.

Well, at least he was doing a good work if she had seemengly forgotten about the 'killing him' fact.

Then a vibration sound made him turn towards the young Fallen, who was looking surprised at it.

Galen, keeping up his facade, politely turned to the other direction, and waited that the Fallen had finished reading the message.

While the Fallen was reading it, he could feel that the happiness she was feeling vanishing, replaced by regret, anger and sadness.

Splendid. Now was the time to betray the trust someone else. Again.

It was in this moments that he hated himself for what he had done, and what he would have done, and what he _will_ have done in the future.

But he will do this with a smile in his face if it meant the security of his family and of those like them in the world.

But she was trying to kill him, so he wasn't so much angry at himself, but sad at knowing that someone so young would have to fight him.

"Erm, Galen-kun?" the soft voice of the Fallen made him snap out of his musings and turn towards her:"Before we finish I would like to show you a place that I like very much, could we go there? Please?" she coupled the question with a pair of doe's eyes.

Galen wasn't much moved by the eyes, he was used (but not immune) to those eyes thanks to his little sister and one of the stalkers behind him, so it wasn't much of a problem to resist it.

But, for the sake of his ever less lasting cover, he needed to accept.

So that's what he did, with a smile on his face and his eyes open:

"Why not, it will be very good with this sunset" which was there when he was going to be attacked in the vision.

So now they walked at a brisk pace and they were in the park outskirts in less than ten minutes.

Then his senses tingled in a strange way when he got close to it, enough that made him slow down and automatically find out what it was:

' _Bounded field, mundanes repellent, too noticeable for supernatural or aware of the supernatural beings. Sloppy.'_ he thought, while walking inside it at the side of the Fallen.

Along with them came Mordred and the other two 'observers', without being noticed by the Fallen, which emotions were becoming more and more chaotic and conflicting.

Until a grim determination took control and she started walking towards the fountain in the middle of it, looking at the setting sun.

Galen, feigning concern, asked:

"Is there a problem, Yuuma-chan?"

She didn't answer at first but, after a few moments, without turning to look at him, she asked:

"Do you know what my name stands for, Galen-kun?"

Galen looked at her and tensed slightly, knowing what its meaning was, but his tone when he answered was only slightly curious:

"It should be 'Heaven's Evening Daze', why? Is there some nefarious meaning in a lovely name such as yours?" He concluded with a teasing tone, which was in his character in that moment, while his hand was inching toward his pocket.

"And why is that the meaning of my name?" she continued to ask, slowly turning towards him with an unreadable expression, for those without the Force at least.

"Well" answered Galen, rubbing the back of his head:"Because your parents thought it was a good name?"

"I chose this name because I would have killed you at the end of the day, Galen Marek" she said, and her suppressed power came forth a bit.

Galen, while his hand was now on the brim of his pocket, asked with a false incredoulous tone:

"Kill me?!"

The Fallen didn't register his question and continued to talk, while her look became sadder and her tone regretful:"It was a...good date, actually very good date, Marek-kun. So good that I'm sorry to ask this"

Galen, following the 'poor-scared-shitless-human-for-the-first-time-in-front-of-something supernatural''s script, asked in a false fearful tone:"Which is, Yuuma?"

"Would you please die for me?" she asked with a sad smile, while two black crow-like wings appeared behind her and her body matured, like he had seen in the vision, while her power, which was high for a two winged Fallen, was no longer suppressed.

Galen took a step back while waiting with a terrified face the end of her transformation.

Not.

He smirked slightly, finally happy to get out of his facade to enter a fight and whispered, his right hand around the hilt:

 _"I'm sorry, but you will not be my executioner today"_

The Fallen didn't hear the words and, while she soared in the air, she said with a mournful tone, her voice deeper:

"Do not blame me for what I am going to do, but blame God for putting that Sacred Gear in you. Know that the Fallen Angel Raynare, daughter of the stars, brought your end. Now please let yourself be killed"

A spear made of red light appeared in the Fallen hand.

That spear was launched against him with deadly precision.

And with perfect mastery it was deflected by a white light, coming from the hilt of Galen's lasersword, and it went against the ground on his left, breaking the paving in thousands of little pieces.

The Fallen looked at him with the mouth slightly open while he took his reverse Shien stance, waiting with an almost invisible smirk her next attacks.

Behind him he could feel the surprise and slight fear coming from the two Devils, but for now he would only have eyes and mind for the foe in front of him until he had subsied and captured her.

Unfortunately he couldn't use his active power with the Force, it was better to leave them in the dark about his connection with it.

So only passive powers, body enhancement and sword skills, along with a bit of runes, with which he could be considered an ex Exorcist of the Church, a good but not outstanding one-

His instinct screamed and his blade came down to deviate another light spear, this time to his right towards the trees.

He looked to the Fallen, who now had around her around a dozen of formed spears and shouted, moving her hand down:

"DIE!"

At that cry, Galen bolted.

Deflecting, avoiding and changing paths from the spears he was able to come beneath the Fallen Angel and leap towards her, who naturally avoided the human missile and flew a bit higher.

Unluckily for her, Galen knew that she would go there and didn't aim for her.

He made a somersault and used the fountain behind her to go higher, where her legs were.

His action was so fast that the Fallen didn't have the time to dodge and Galen, with an iron grip, took the Fallen leg and with three spins on his body he launched her towards the ground, making a small crater on the paving at the strenght he used, along with probably cutting her lips slightly when her teeth clattered on them.

While she was gasping on the ground and drops of blood went down her face, Galen landed with grace and came in front of his downed foe.

When she was starting to get up to fight he pushed her down again by using his leg on her chest and, while she was trying to get up with animalistic cries, he wrote a rune on the air with his left hand.

It was Isaz.

Funny thing about runes: they had a lot of meaning.

For example Isaz mean 'Ice', but it could be used with the meaning of 'slowing down' or even, in this case of 'imprisonment'.

The glacial 'I' flew on the Fallen chest, and made her virtually immobile, without counting her erratically moving eyes and her steady breath.

With a groan, Galen took her up.

The use of that rune was very tiring, because it needed to not kill the target but to make it a vegetable, and to overpower its defences.

Pretty difficult to do.

He turned off the lasersword and put it again in his pocket, from where he took the now crunched paper that the familiar gave to him.

He disdainfully tossed it and then glanced towards where the two Devils should have been and, with an emotionless tone, he said:

 _"Report to your masters this, and along with this give this message: I want to meet them tomorrow. They will give the hour"_

Then he made two runes: Raido 'Journey' and Othila 'Home' and, with that, he vanished in a white light, leaving two terrified Devils.

 _ **Author Notes**_

 _ **Salve ragazzi e ragazze, vecchi e giovani!**_

 _ **This chapter came a bit late for some... life problems (damned exams) but now that I have the summer holydays, they will come much more often!**_

 _ **Before resuming I would like to thank the 22 people who have this story as a favorite (poor them) and the 24 who follow it (poor them again)**_

 _ **I would like to thank VladImpaler and alertpoet91 (and say that now there is another long chapter of the story).**_

 _ **I will apologise now for the grammar mistakes, and I will ask you to review the story!**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **I have a pool ongoin in my profile about a possible third story, please vote the choice you want.**_

 _ **Ciao!**_


End file.
